El legado de Voldemort
by VioletJPotter
Summary: AU. Todo el mundo creyó que Harry murió la noche que Colagusano traicionó a los Potter. Ahora, quince años después, cuando Violet se dispone a comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts, una extraña figura enmascarada les hará dudar sobre todo lo que creían conocer.
1. La Selección de Violet

**Disclaimer:** Ya me gustaría que el universo de Harry Potter hubiera salido de mi cabeza, pero no fue así.

El Potterverso y sus maravillosos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y lo único que busco con este fanfic es pasar un rato divertido.

* * *

 **Capítulo I.**

 **La Selección de Violet.**

Violet Potter avanzaba lentamente a lo largo de los estrechos pasillos del tren, mirando al interior de los compartimentos en busca de su hermano mayor. Intentaba que su expresión, para aquellos que la viesen desde dentro, fuese lo más indiferente posible. Lo último que la niña quería es que alguien notara que estaba nerviosa. En el andén, mientras se despedía de su padre, había fingido que todo aquello no la alteraba en absoluto. A fin y al cabo, se había dicho, no es que fuese a dejar de ver a su familia en algún momento. Jack iba a empezar tercero, y su madre era la profesora de Pociones desde hacía un par de años. James era el único que quedaba fuera del Colegio, pero se iba a trasladar a Hogsmeade para estar más cerca. ¡Pero si hasta su padrino estaría en Hogwarts!

Y, sin embargo, Violet tenía el estómago revuelto y hecho un nudo, como si se hubiera comido alguna de las Pastillas Vomitivas de Fred y George. Cruzó hasta el siguiente vagón, que ya empezaba a abarrotarse de estudiantes charlatanes y emocionados.

El primer compartimiento estaba ocupado por algunos alumnos de sexto, todos de Gryffindor. Violet los reconoció en el acto. La única chica, una adolescente de melena aleonada, se llamaba Hermione Granger y, aunque Violet apenas había hablado con ella, tenía la impresión de que era esa clase de estudiantes que siempre tenía una respuesta para todo. A su lado estaba Ron Weasley, todo pecas y cabello naranja. Sus ojos azules recorrían el surtido de dulces que había desplegado sobre la mesita extensible. Violet intentó no sonrojarse, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. El otro chico, el que ocupaba el asiento de enfrente, era Neville Longbottom. Estaba sumido en la lectura de _El Profeta._ Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si no le gustase lo que estaba leyendo. Neville tenía el rostro redondo y el cabello claro, y unas facciones suaves y amigables. A Violet siempre le había caído bien Neville. Lo conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, y siempre le había parecido un chico afable y algo despistado. Le costaba pensar en él como El Elegido, por mucho que a la gente le gustase recalcarlo.

De pronto, el tren dio un ruidoso y prolongado pitido, y la voz del maquinista llamó para que las puertas cerrasen. Violet abrió la puerta del compartimiento y, saludando brevemente a los ocupantes, se encaramó a la ventana. Afuera, el andén estaba abarrotado, pero examinó a la multitud de todos modos. Encontró primero a los Weasleys; imposible no distinguir las cabezas pelirrojas de los padres y los hermanos de Ron y Ginny. Fred la vio primero, y le dio un codazo a George para que mirase. Ambos agitaron sus manos exageradamente hacia ella, y Violet les devolvió el saludo. Junto a ellos estaba su padre, quien parecía buscar con la mirada algún rostro conocido. Cuando se fijó en ella su cara se iluminó. Violet tampoco pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa enorme. Luego su padre dejó de mirarla para fijarse en otro punto más alejado en el tren, y la niña supuso que había visto a su madre o a su hermano.

Entonces el tren comenzó a moverse, y su padre quedó atrás hasta convertirse en un puntito en la distancia.

—Si doblas tanto el cuello, te lo partirás —se burló la voz de Jack a su espalda.

Violet fue consciente en ese momento de seguía asomada a la ventana. Con las mejillas tan roja como el pelo de Ron, metió todo el cuerpo en el compartimiento y ocupó un sitio vacío junto a Neville. Jack entró acompañado de Ginny, la hermana pequeña de los Weasley, y se sentó frente a Violet.

—Sin los gemelos, supongo que este año se te ha acabado tu fuente de inspiración para bromas, ¿no, Jack? —había cierto tono rencoroso en la pregunta de Hermione, Violet lo notó. Pero no pudo culparla. Su hermano tenía la discutible fama de ser un verdadero bromista, un digno pupilo de los gemelos Weasley. A Jack le encantaba oír que había heredado la mente traviesa de su padre, aunque no siempre se lo dijesen como un halago.

—Oh, ya creo que no —repuso el recién estrenado adolescente con una sonrisa pícara. —Nos hemos pasado el verano planeando… cosas.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero Ginny soltó una carcajada.

—Ya podríais haberme dejado participar —le reprochó Ron con la boca llena de varitas de regaliz. —La última vez que lo comprobé, _yo_ era su hermano pequeño.

Jack se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y tú qué, Violet, estás nerviosa? —Ginny desvió el rumbo de la conversación, y entonces todos los ojos se fijaron en ella.

—Bueno… —Violet tragó saliva e intento no entrar en pánico.

—¿Y por qué iba a estarlo? —interrumpió Jack. —Ni que no fuese obvio que el Sombrero la va a poner en Gryffindor.

—Bueno, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para ser una Ravenclaw —repuso Neville, hablando por primera vez desde que Violet había entrado.

—Yo también lo creo —asintió Hermione, se dirigió a ella: —tienes muchos conocimientos en Pociones, y también en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Te recuerdo que nuestra madre y su padrino imparten esas materias —dijo Jack. —De todos modos, mírate a ti, eres una sabelotodo y estás en Gryffindor. Y nuestra madre era también la alumna más brillante de su curso, y también en Gryffindor. Violet es una Potter, y los Potter son leones. Y no se hable más.

Violet sintió un ramalazo de cariño hacia su hermano. Jack le guiñó un ojo y luego se puso a hablar de _quidditch_ con Ron, Ginny y Neville. Hermione se sumergió en la lectura de uno de sus nuevos libros de texto, y a Violet no le quedó otra que apoyar la cabeza contra el cristal y mirar como el paisaje se desvanecía con la velocidad de la locomotora.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron a la estación, había oscurecido por completo, y habían comido tantos dulces que Violet dudaba que fuese capaz de probar bocado del banquete de bienvenida.

—¡Los de primer año! ¡Primer año por aquí!

Al salir al andén, la enorme e imponente figura de Hagrid llamaba a los nuevos alumnos con un faro en lo alto. Violet sintió de nuevo como una mano invisible le retorcía el estómago hasta provocarle náuseas.

—Nos vemos luego, hermanita —se despidió Jack, y antes de pudiese responderle, ya había desaparecido entre los estudiantes que se apeaban. Tampoco vio a los otros. Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado sola. Entonces distinguió a lo lejos a su madre, y a su lado, a tío Remus. Estuvo tentada de llamarlos, pero su hermano ya le había advertido de los peligros que conllevaba mostrarse excesivamente cariñosa con ellos cuando había otros alumnos cerca, así que se contuvo.

Al final optó por acercarse a Hagrid, que ya empezaba a verse rodeado por un grupito de niños nerviosos y temblorosos.

—¡Pequeña Potter! ¿Qué tal todo? —la saludó el guardabosque.

—Genial, Hagrid.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Venga todo el mundo, por aquí! ¡Vamos, primer año! ¡No os quedéis atrás!

Los condujo por un camino estrecho y rocoso hasta un embarcadero oculto en la piedra, donde varios botes flotaban a la espera de ser ocupados. Violet tomó la iniciativa y se subió al primero, algo más tranquila. Había hecho aquel recorrido apenas un mes antes, con su madre. Ella le había enseñado que camino tomaría la primera vez que entrase en Hogwarts. Violet sabía que los botes navegarían mágicamente hasta las entrañas del Castillo, y allí la profesora McGonagall los estaría esperando para conducirlos hasta el Gran Comedor, donde tendría lugar la Selección.

Botes. McGonagall. Selección.

Violet conocía al dedillo los pasos.

Aun así, disfrutó el viaje como cualquier otro de sus compañeros, porque ni en las mejores descripciones de su madre podría haberse imaginado aquello. Jack ya le había asegurado que el primer camino a Hogwarts era el mejor de todos, y no le faltaba razón. La pequeña flotaba se deslizó por el lago, cuyas aguas negras apenas sí se inmutaron. Reinaba un silencio expectante, que se transformó un largo murmullo de impresión cuando el gran castillo apareció ante ellos, elevándose sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban al risco donde se erigía.

Entonces los botes cruzaron una cortina de hiedra, y llegaron a un túnel oscuro donde tuvieron que bajarse y trepar por entre la roca y los guijarros, hasta llegar, por fin, a un césped suave y húmedo a la sombra del Castillo.

Al final de unas escaleras de piedra, las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron y la profesora McGonagall apareció para recibirlos. Violet la había visto en un montón de ocasiones, porque era miembro de la Orden, al igual que sus padres y sus tíos, y los padres de Ron. Tenía un rostro severo, y, sin embargo, la niña sabía que normalmente era una persona justa y comprensiva.

Dio la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, y luego les explicó el sistema de Casa que regía en Hogwarts; Violet ya se lo sabía así que apenas prestó atención. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, caminaba entre los otros hasta el Gran Comedor. Las puertas se abrieron, y la luz los envolvió. Tal y como Jack le había contado infinidad de veces, el techo estaba encantado para parecer el cielo nocturno, y centenares de velas flotaban en él.

El grupito de alumnos de primero avanzó hasta detenerse frente a la mesa de los profesores. A su alrededor, los otros niños murmuraban maravillados todo cuanto veían. Violet intentaba que no se le notase el nerviosismo, porque sabía que Jack y sus amigos la estaban observando desde la mesa de Gryffindor. No quería mirar en aquella dirección, pero podría haber jurado que su hermano la observaba con una sonrisa ladeada.

Y también estaba su madre.

Allí sentada con los adultos. Destacaba su cabello rojo, intenso, recogido en una cola baja que descansaba sobre un hombro. El rostro afable, maternal. Era la única profesora con hijos en edad escolar, y eso daba cierta calma a los alumnos más pequeños que todavía no estaban acostumbrados a pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Violet se permitió mirarla a los ojos momentáneamente, y la descubrió sonriéndole con disimulo. Cualquiera que en ese momento hubiese visto a Lily Potter, habría pensado que simplemente disfrutaba del ambiente de excitación y nervios que reinaba en el Gran Comedor, pero Violet sabía que aquella leve inclinación en la comisura de su boca era para ella.

Al lado de su madre estaba su padrino, con su aspecto desaliñado de siempre. Él sí que no se molestó en disimular una sonrisa, amplia y contagiosa. Le guiñó un ojo, y Violet le respondió con el mismo gesto.

Entonces Dumbledore se puso de pie y se hizo el silencio.

Violet lo conocía desde que podía recordar. Era normal verlo por el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, y en alguna que otra ocasión había comido pastelitos de limón en el salón de su propia casa. Dumbledore era, a su parecer, un anciano sobrehumano. Una suerte de súper mago capaz de todo. Quizás fuese por la larga barba plateada, o por aquellos inteligentes ojos azules tras unas gafas de media luna. Sus túnicas de seda y terciopelo con bordados estelares también contribuían a reforzar su concepción. Dumbledore tenía conocimientos de cualquier materia, y la paciencia suficiente para explicárselos a una niña como ella.

—A los nuevos os digo bienvenidos, y a los que no lo sois, bienvenidos de nuevo —hubo risas y algún murmullo incómodo, pero Dumbledore no se inmutó. —Otro curso escolar más nos encontramos aquí, entre estas cuatro paredes que se han convertido no solo en un lugar de aprendizaje, sino en un refugio para todas vuestras jóvenes mentes. Muchos ya sabéis que vivimos una época oscura para la magia, otros lo iréis descubriendo a lo largo del año —Violet giró el cuello para buscar sus amigos. Jack y Ron estaban encorvados sobre lo que parecían cromos de ranas de chocolate, y Hermione les lanzaba miradas de reproche a la par que intentaba escuchar atentamente al anciano director. Ginny y Neville también se habían sentado juntos, y aunque miraban a la mesa de los profesores, no parecían excesivamente interesados.

El discurso fue solemne, pero con varios toques de humor que suavizaron un poco el mensaje. Jack ya le había prevenido que Dumbledore tenía por costumbre comenzar el curso recordándoles lo importante que era mantener la esperanza y estar unidos. Y así lo hizo.

Y por fin llegó el deseado momento de la Selección. Cuando la profesora McGonagall colocó al Sombrero sobre el banco a la vista de todos, los de primer año se movieron inquietos. Entonces, de una hendidura en la tela, se dibujó lo parecía una boca que comenzó a cantar:

 _Oh, Hogwarts, oh Hogwarts_

 _Viejo castillo de piedra._

 _Oh, Hogwarts, oh, Hogwarts_

 _Viejo refugio de piedra._

 _Hace más de mil años que el valiente Gryffindor_

 _me levantó de su cabeza y me encomendó la misión_

 _de leer jóvenes mentes cuando más inocentes son._

 _Y así la inteligente Ravenclaw me dio de su sabiduría_

 _para que pudiera averiguar lo que en sus cabezas se cocía._

 _Y la perseverante Hufflepuff me dio de su tenacidad_

 _para que pudiera saber lo que estaban dispuestos a demostrar._

 _Y el ambicioso Slytherin me dio de su astucia_

 _para que leyese lo que en su interior querían._

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi concepción,_

 _y durante todos estos años he visto que el corazón_

 _es capaz de albergar misterios y secretos más allá_

 _de lo que un polvoriento sombrero remendado,_

 _desgastado,_

 _viejo y muy usado,_

 _es capaz de predecir, es capaz de adivinar._

 _Por eso os digo, escuchad atentos, que la Selección_

 _no es el verdadero momento_

 _en el que tendrías que demostrar_

 _vuestro auténtico talento._

El nerviosismo de Violet se convirtió entonces en terror. ¿Y si resultaba que no era tan buena cómo todo el mundo esperaba? A fin de cuentas, sus padres eran Lily y James, el famoso matrimonio Potter que a pesar de las adversidades había seguido combatiendo a mortífagos y manteniendo a raya la Magia Oscura. ¡Pero si cualquier hijo de mago sabía que James Potter era el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores! Siempre salía en los periódicos. Y su madre no se quedaba atrás. Había dejado el trabajo de auror con el nacimiento de Jack, pero su fama no la abandonaba. Y también estaba la Orden del Fénix, que a pesar de ser una organización secreta, había conseguido más en la lucha contra Voldemort que el Ministerio.

Además, Jack había cumplido con todas las expectativas. Oh, sí, el chico Potter que había nacido dos años después de la tragedia. Jack, con sus bromas y su buen humor, y esa forma tan sorprendente que tenía al final de sacar siempre buenas notas. La mezcla perfecta de sus padres.

Por eso Violet estaba asustada. ¿Y si el Sombrero no la consideraba lo suficientemente buena como para ser de Gryffindor? Ravenclaw no parecía tan mala opción, al menos sus padres podrían decir que era una chica inteligente. Tonks era de Hufflepuff, así que lo _único_ que tendrían que hacer para que ni Jack ni tío Sirius le tomasen demasiado el pelo, sería pasar más tiempo con ella. Pero, ¿y qué pasaría con Slytherin? ¿Qué pensaría el mundo si la hija de James y Lily acababa en Slytherin?

—¡McBrien, Albert! —ni siquiera se había percatado de que la profesora había comenzado a llamarlos por orden de lista, y la iba por la "m", lo que significa que…

—¡Potter, Violet!

Se sobresaltó, clavó la mirada en la profesora McGonagall, como si la acabase de ver por primera vez. La mujer frunció levemente el ceño, como si no le gustara que la hicieran esperar. Recordó, de forma absurda, que durante una época la llamaba tía Minnie. Pero entonces era _muy_ pequeña, y aquella mujer pasaba tanto tiempo en el cuartel de la Orden como tío Sirius y tío Remus.

Violet avanzó hasta sentarse en el taburete, y el Sombrero le tapó los ojos justo cuando alcanzó a ver a Jack haciéndole un gesto con el pulgar desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Mmm… ya veo —dijo una voz en su cabeza, grave y rasposa. —La primera Potter en muchas generaciones; interesante.

Violet se mantuvo rígida, deseando que aquello terminase de una vez.

—Veo muchas cosas, pequeña, grandes cosas. Interesante —continuó la voz. –Pero sí, no hay duda… —Violet tragó saliva y le dolió la garganta. —¡GRYFFINDOR!

Gryffindor.

La sensación de pesadez del estómago se evaporó, y de pronto fue consciente de todo cuanto la rodeaba. La profesora McGonagall le quitó el Sombrero, y antes de correr a su mesa, miró a la de los profesores para ver a su madre y a tío Remus aplaudiendo efusivamente.

—Bien hecho, enana —la felicitó Jack en cuanto se hubo sentado a su lado.

—¿Tenías alguna duda? —bromeó Violet.

Tras el último chico, Dumbledore dio paso al banquete. Si Violet había pensado en algún momento de la noche que los dulces del tren la habían saciado, se le olvidó nada más tener por delante todos aquellos manjares.

Cuando llegó la hora de marchar a las Salas Comunes, los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor se reunieron en torno a Seamus Finnegan y Lavender Brown, los prefectos, pero Violet se hizo la loca para poder ir con Jack.

—Los de primero tienen que ir con los de primero, ¿tan pronto y ya desobedeciendo normas, Pequeña Potter? —le regañó cariñosamente tío Remus, acercándose al grupito cuando el Gran Comedor ya estuvo un poco más vacío.

—Oh, venga, Lunát… profesor Lupin —repuso Jack. —Si yo tuviese un hermano como yo, querría estar conmigo todo el tiempo.

—Idiota —masculló Violet entre dientes. —¿Dónde ha ido mi madre?

— Ha ido a deshacer la maleta, mañana por la mañana os verá —explicó Remus escuetamente. —Y ahora idos vosotros a hacer lo mismo, no quiero ser yo quien os tenga que quitar puntos por estar fuera de la cama a estas horas.

Violet, Jack, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Neville se despidieron del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y pusieron rumbo hacía la Sala Común. Violet intentó memorizar el recorrido, pero le pareció tan caótico que decidió que intentaría ir siempre acompañada, al menos los primeros días.

En su dormitorio, sus compañeras ya se habían acostado, así que Violet se desvistió intentando no hacer mucho ruido y se metió en la cama. Estaba quedándose dormida cuando de pronto recordó que no le había escrito a su padre para contarle su Selección. Bueno, seguro que su madre se lo diría primero.


	2. El ataque al Expreso

**Capítulo II.**

 **El ataque al Expreso.**

Por la mañana la despertó un barullo proveniente de la Sala Común. Adormilada, se incorporó sobre un codo y miró hacia las camas de sus compañeras, pero todas seguían dormidas. Se puso la túnica del colegio –alguien lo había dejado cuidadosamente doblado sobre su baúl en algún momento de la noche –y bajó.

Desde la escalera vio que los alumnos de los cursos superiores se arremolinaban en pequeños grupos, y hablaban acaloradamente. Distinguió a Neville, Hermione y Ron con las cabezas pegadas y un periódico entre las manos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Siempre son así las mañanas? —les preguntó, desconcertada.

—Ayer los mortífagos quisieron atacar el Expreso —le comunicó Neville con aspereza.

—¿¡Cómo!?

—Los aurores actuaron muy rápido; seguro que la Orden dio el chivatazo. Por eso no nos enteramos, no pudieron acercarse al tren —la intentó tranquilizar Ron, bajando el tono de voz para que no lo oyeran hablar de la organización.

—¿Han cogido a alguno? —se interesó la niña.

—Bueno, primero sí. Pero se escapó, la cosa es que…

—¡Violet, por fin! —los interrumpió Jack, saltando detrás de ellos. Llevaba la túnica de cualquier manera. Ni siquiera se había peinado, el cabello rojizo se le disparaba en todas direcciones.

—¿Has leído lo del ata…?

—¡Violet, han atacado a papá! —la interrumpió Jack agarrándola por la muñeca y tirando de ella para salir de la Sala Común. —Por eso mamá se fue ayer.

Salieron por el hueco del retrato esquivando a compañeros nerviosos. Oyeron a Hermione llamándolos alarmada, pero los hermanos no se giraron a responderle.

Era bastante temprano y los pasillos estaban desiertos.

—¿Han atacado a papá? ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tío Sirius me acaba de mandar una lechuza. Papá está bien y mamá ya ha vuelto. Vamos a su despacho.

Lily Potter era profesora de Pociones, y como tal, su despacho estaba en las mazmorras. La parte baja del Castillo tenía un aspecto mucho más lúgubre y frío que los pasillos superiores, y a Violet le costó imaginarse a su madre viviendo allí durante todo el curso escolar. Lily era cálida. No había otra forma de describirla.

Quizás por eso no le sorprendió que el despacho de su madre fuese todo lo contrario al ambiente que lo rodeaba. Jack entró sin llamar, y Violet se encontró en una estancia ovalada de colores claros con las paredes llenas de librerías.

—¡Mamá! ¡Somos nosotros! —avisó el chico, impaciente. —¡Mamá!

—Lo sé, Jack, lo sé —de una puerta discretamente situado en la pared opuesta, salió Lily Potter. Vestía todavía la ropa del día anterior, y se le notaba en la cara que no había pegado ojo. —No era necesario que vinieseis hasta aquí. Os lo iba a explicar todo en el desayuno.

—Canuto me ha escrito —Jack hizo oídos sordos. —¡Y no lo entiendo!

—Jack…

—Dice que a papá lo atacó un niñato, ¡eso dice!

—¡Jack! —Lily tomó aire y se frotó las sienes.

Jack cerró la boca en el acto y frunció el ceño. Su madre les indicó con un gesto que se sentasen en las sillas de respaldo alto que había frente al escritorio. Ella se apoyó en la mesa y sacó una caja de caramelos de un cajón. Les ofreció, pero los hermanos los rechazaron. Lily suspiró profundamente y comenzó a explicarles:

—Si Sirius os lo ha contado todo ya, no hace falta que os lo vuelva a explicar. Y en cuanto a papá, está bien, ya está en Hogsmeade. Un enmascarado lo atacó, pero no es nada grave. Vuestro padre es un hueso duro.

—Yo no sé qué ha pasado —protestó Violet. —He bajado y me han dicho que ayer unos mortífagos quisieron atacar el tren, y luego Jack ha llegado contando lo de papá, y… ¿qué lo ha atacado un niñato?

—No lo sabemos con certeza, cielo. Papá no lo vio bien, pero Sirius asegura que sí, que parecía un chico en edad escolar. De todos modos, llevaba una máscara, así que no es seguro. Posiblemente no lo sea.

—¿Podemos ir a ver a papá? —preguntó Jack.

—El fin de semana —le prometió Lily.

—¡Mamá, si hoy es lunes! —protestó el chico.

—No puedo sacaros del castillo así como así, Jack, y papá está bien, de verdad. Luego os escribirá.

—¡Pero tú has podido verlo! —insistió Jack, aunque suavizó un poco más su tono. Sabía que no era bueno hacer perder la paciencia a su madre en un momento así. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y Jack hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero la discusión no siguió a más.

—Será mejor que vayáis a desayunar, o no os dará tiempo antes de comenzar las clases —les apremió. Le dio un beso a cada uno en la frente, y a Violet le añadió una caricia. —Anoche no pude decirte nada, pero enhorabuena por tu Selección, cariño. Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos.

* * *

—Si dicen que fue un chico en edad escolar, ¿no debería ser fácil averiguar quién fue?

Estaban en el Gran Comedor. Violet, Jack, Ron y Neville. Hermione había desayunado rápido para poder ir a organizar sus libros antes de la clase, y Ginny había desaparecido con Dean Thomas. Los cuatro amigos estaban muy pegados los unos a los otros para no elevar demasiado la voz y atraer a curiosos.

—Algún Slytherin, por supuesto —siseó Ron, mirándolos por encima del hombro.

—No seas tan descarado, tío —le previno Jack, girándole la cabeza.

—Quizás fue Malfoy —aportó Neville. —Sabemos que su padre es un mortífago de los gordos, no me extrañaría que a estas alturas Malfoy lo fuese también.

—Pero ¿cómo salió del tren y luego volvió a tiempo? —repuso Violet, pensativa.

—Quien sabe —Ron se encogió de hombros. —Algún truco tendrá. Magia negra o algo así.

Los interrumpió la profesora McGonagall repartiendo los horarios de aquel curso. Los miró con una ceja arqueada, como si fuera capaz de saber lo que estaban hablando. Ellos le dedicaron una sonrisita nerviosa y se separaron. Violet descubrió que la primera clase del día iba a ser Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero que no tendría Pociones hasta después de comer.

—Agg, tienes Adivinación después del desayuno —exclamó Ron mirando el horario de Jack de refilón. ―Menos mal que nosotros no la hemos cogido para los ÉXTASIS, Neville.

—Porque suspendimos el TIMO, Ron ―le recordó Neville. ―De todos modos, me alegro. No era agradable que predijese mi muerta en todas las clases.

—Ni que sus predicciones fuesen alguna vez acertadas… —murmuró Jack. —

—Pues prepárate, Jack _Potter_ —le avisó Neville. —Tiene pinta de que Trelawney va a disfrutar contigo de lo lindo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho Jack? —interrumpió Violet, quien había empezado a perderse en aquella conversación.

Notó que Ron y Neville se lanzaron miradas incómodas, y que de pronto Jack había borrado todo rastro de burla de su cara.

—Bueno, Trelawney fue la de la Profecía… —le comenzó a explicar, titubeante.

—¿La Profecía? Oh, la Profecía… —Violet lo comprendió, y entonces a ella también se le fue el apetito.

Su madre y su padre sólo le habían hablado una vez de la Profecía, el verano anterior. Había sido una explicación muy escueta, más por necesidad que por ganas. Varios mortífagos habían intentado –como siempre –asaltar el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio, pero en aquella ocasión los encabezaba Bellatrix Lestrange y, Neville, que estaba con ellos en Grimmauld Place pasando las vacaciones, había corrido a su encuentro desobedeciendo todas las órdenes de los adultos. La Orden había logrado detener el ataque, pero Violet no recordaba haber visto jamás a su padre tan enfadado como lo estuvo aquel día con Neville. Se habían gritado bastantes cosas horribles, y al final el tema de la Profecía había salido a la luz. Neville les había recriminado, a él y a todos los adultos que estaban en la cocina, que no le dejasen conocer bien su futuro, y James le había dicho que aquella estúpida Profecía podría volver a equivocarse.

Esa noche, ya de vuelta en su propia casa, Violet les preguntó qué había pasado. Ahí fue cuando supo qué había ocurrido de verdad con el niño de las fotos del salón, y por qué Neville se pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el cuartel de la Orden, practicando hechizos que no correspondían a su edad.

* * *

Tío Remus resultó ser tan buen profesor como padrino, y aunque Violet no aprendió nada nuevo en su primera clase, al menos la disfrutó. Tuvo que contenerse para no estar permanentemente con la mano en alto para responder a todas las preguntas que el profesor lanzaba. Cuando terminó la hora, había ganado quince puntos para Gryffindor.

Historia de la Magia fue incluso más aburrida de lo que Jack le había advertido, y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no dormirse. El profesor Binns flotaba entre los alumnos hablando con un tono de voz soporífero que no invitaba a prestar atención alguna.

A la hora de la comida, Violet estaba cansada y emocionada a partes iguales, y casi se le había olvidado el ataque al Expreso.

—Canuto me ha vuelto a escribir —Jack se dejó caer a su lado en el Gran Comedor. Llevaba un pergamino mal doblado en la mano. —Esta mañana después de que nos fuésemos del despacho de mamá le mandé una lechuza diciéndole que me lo contase todo.

—Como se enteré mamá, se va a enfadar —le advirtió Violet. Lily solía quejarse del trato que Sirius tenía muchas veces con su ahijado, como si nunca tuviese en cuenta que era sólo un colegial.

—Pues entonces que no se entere —repuso el chico, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se sirvió un plato a rebosar de puré de patatas y sándwiches de pavo, y cogió una jarra entera de zumo de calabaza. Violet lo observó actuar un poco desconcertada, sobre todo cuando su hermano se puso de pie con las manos cargadas con la comida que había ido acumulando. —¡No pensarás que te lo voy a contar todo aquí! Vamos.

Violet lo siguió hasta uno de los patios interiores, donde apenas había alumnos esparcidos bajo los arcos de piedra del corredor. Jack se acomodó en un ventanal bajo, y puso toda la comida en la piedra haciendo hueco para Violet. La chica se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y ante la insistencia de su hermano mayor, cogió un emparedado.

—¿Saben ya quién fue el chico ese?

—Qué va. Al parecer les llegó un chivatazo de que iban a atacar el tren. Ya sabes que siempre hay aurores sobrevolándolo, pero de todos modos mandaron refuerzos porque no estaban seguros de cuantos iban a ser. Papá y tío Sirius fueron y por los pelos, porque habían pasado la primera barrera de seguridad. La cosa es que iban encabezados por alguien que no parecía un mortífago. Me ha dicho Canuto que llevaba como una máscara de plata o algo así, y que parecía muy joven. En cuanto vio a papá lo intentó derribar, pero ni que un niñato pudiese con él.

—Pero le hirió… —musitó Violet, algo impresionada de que un chico pudiese si quiera hacerle daño al Jefe del Departamento de Aurores.

—Fue un despiste por parte de papá, pero ya está bien —repuso Jack. —Ahora quieren averiguar de quien se trata, porque todos los mortífagos lo obedecían.

—¿A un adolescente?

—Ajá —Jack intentó tragarse un sándwich entero.

—¿Pero estaba seguro de que era un chico? A lo mejor era un mortífago pequeñito…

* * *

Al final su hermano la entretuvo tanto que llegó tarde a la clase de Pociones. Cuando entró, todos sus compañeros estaban ya sentados y su madre parecía a punto de comenzar a hablar.

—Espero que tenga un buen motivo para excusar el retraso, señorita Potter —le dijo, con los brazos en jarras.

Violet se puso roja al instante. Primero porque sentía que era su madre, y no la profesora de Pociones la que la estaba regañando, y segundo porque _nunca_ había pensado que aquello de "señorita Potter" sonaría tan raro en labios de Lily.

—Me he perdido… profesora —dudó.

Su madre le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

—Espero que no se convierta en costumbre.

Violet se apresuró a ocupar un banco vacío en una de las filas del final, junto a una chica de Slytherin que la miró de arriba abajo como si fuese lo peor que le podría haber pasado. Violet intentó ignorarla. Su madre decía que no debía tener prejuicios respecto a aquella Casa, y, sin embargo, Violet sólo había oído cosas desagradables sobre ellos. Jack, Ron, Neville y Ginny la tenían al tanto de todas sus jugarretas, aunque Hermione intentaba siempre mantener una postura neutral y seguía el discurso de Lily.

Al igual que le había ocurrido con la clase de Lunático, Violet no aprendió nada nuevo en la primera lección de Pociones. Su madre se limitó a explicar los objetivos que pretendía que alcanzasen aquel curso, y a dar pequeñas nociones básicas. Violet había crecido junto a ingredientes y calderos, y todo aquello no le supuso más que otra perorata.

* * *

Su primera semana en Hogwarts se sucedió perezosamente, inacabable. Violet tuvo tiempo suficiente a saber qué clases le gustarían, y cuáles no. Para desgracia de Hermione el segundo grupo era más abundante que el primero, y eso que se comprometió a dejarle todos sus apuntes; los tenía ordenado por cursos en un pequeño baúl bajo su cama.

Intentó relacionarse con los alumnos de su edad, pero ninguno lograba interesarle tanto como Jack y sus amigos. Desde que podía recordar, los Weasley y Neville habían sido una constante en su vida, y tanto su infancia como la de los otros, habían transcurrido en su mayoría en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, así que ninguno había tenido muchas posibilidades de hacer amigo más allá de aquellas cuatro paredes, y al final la edad había sido el menor de sus problemas. Hermione había llegado mucho después, con el primer curso en Hogwarts de Ron y Neville, pero no había sido hasta cuatro años después que supo de la existencia de la Orden. Y entonces también empezó a pasar tiempo con ellos en vacaciones. Entre ellos podían hablar y elucubrar sobre las andanzas de los adultos, y siempre podían recurrir los unos a los otros para contarse detalles que hubieran logrado escuchar. Cuando Violet se juntaba con niños cuyos padres no fueran miembros de la Orden tenía el miedo constante a irse de la lengua. Sabía lo importante que era mantener la organización en secreto.

El sábado por la mañana, en lugar de remolonear en la cama, Violet madrugó y cambió el uniforme por ropa _muggle._ Se encontró con Jack junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y fueron juntos hasta la puerta principal del Castillo. Su madre ya los esperaba, y nada más llegar a su lado, Violet supo que había dejado atrás el papel de profesora Potter y volvía a ser mamá Lily.

—He pensado que podríamos desayunar todos juntos —les dijo mientras les enseñaba una bolsa de papel. —Llevo para hacer tortitas.

Jack y Violet se mostraron más que conformes, igual que su padre cuando llegaron al pisito que había alquilado cerca de Las Tres Escobas.

Les recibió en pijama, todavía con la marca de la almohada en la mejilla y las gafas dobladas en la punta de la nariz. Violet se tranquilizó al comprobar que no había nada en él que indicase que había sido atacado.

—¡Pequeña Potter! —James cogió a Violet en brazos. —¿Cómo está mi Gryffindor favorita?

—Estaba un poco preocupada —reconoció, rodeándole el cuello con las manos y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Su padre le dio un besito en la frente.

—Pues ya te puedes despreocupar del todo —le aseguró James, dejándola en el suelo de nuevo para poder saludar a Jack y a su mujer.

Violet aprovechó para echar un vistazo a la vivienda temporal de su padre. No era gran cosa, pero ya se las había apañado para que todo fuese un caos. En el dormitorio principal, que era ciertamente estrecho, la cama estaba deshecha y la ropa amontonada sobre una silla junto a la cómoda, que tenía los cajones medio abiertos. Había restos de espuma de afeitar en el lavabo del baño, y el espejo tenía manchas. Y el salón era todo libros amontonados en el suelo y cajas sin vaciar sobre los muebles.

—¿Qué tal la primera semana de colegio? ¿Cuántas veces te han mandado ya al despacho de McGonagall?

—¡Papá! Ninguna vez.

—Pero… pero, Pequeña Potter, ¿con qué cara se supone que tengo que darle la noticia a Sirius? —dramatizó su padre.

A pesar de las cejas arqueadas de su madre, Violet tuvo que reírse. Empezaba a ser consciente de todo lo que había echado de menos a su padre aquella semana. Durante los dos últimos años, mientras su madre y Jack estaban en Hogwarts, ella y su padre habían pasado casi todo el tiempo en Grimmauld Place con tío Sirius. Había resultado una experiencia intensa, a veces algo exasperante pero casi siempre llena de buenas sorpresas.

Luego Jack acaparó toda la atención del progenitor para hablar de las pruebas de _quidditch_ a las que tenían intención de presentarse. Lily se puso manos a la obra con el desayuno, así que a Violet no le quedó otra que bichear entre las cosas de su padre en busca de algo interesante. En una de las cajas encontró un par de libros con títulos macabros que le erizaron el vello, y entre unos pergaminos llenos de borrones y nombres tachados, dio con un marco de fotos. Primero se fijó en los dos niños que había sonrientes sentados en el escalón de la entrada de una casa. Eran ella y Jack cinco años atrás, un día de otoño. Jack estaba de pie, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo protector. Se le veía confiado y travieso, con aquella sonrisa pícara tan propia de él y los ojos brillantes de travesuras. Violet a su lado no sonreía tanto. En su lugar, parecía embobada con algo más allá del fotógrafo porque sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en algún punto perdido. Llevaba el pelo negro recogido en dos coletas, pero varios mechones rebeldes se escapaban en todas direcciones. En el mismo espacio que esa fotografía, James había colocado otra doblada. Mostraba a un bebé risueño de ojos claros y cabello azabache agitando las manitas. A primera vista cualquiera podría haber pensado que era Violet, pero la niña sabía que no era ella. James Potter había reunido en aquel marco a sus tres hijos. A Jack y a Violet, por un lado, y al pequeño Harry por otro, quien nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer que tenía dos hermanos.

Violet siempre había sabido que sus padres habían tenido un bebé antes que Jack. Nunca se lo habían ocultado. En casa se hablaba de Harry, los amigos de sus padres hablaban de Harry. Incluso a veces el periódico hablaba de Harry. Pero a Violet nunca le había interesado demasiado. Para ella sólo era un bebé eterno encerrado en fotografías cuyo recuerdo hacía ensombrecer el rostro de sus padres.

—Oh —su madre la vio con la foto en la mano. Se acercó a ella y cogió el marco con delicadeza.

Violet intentó adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente, ¿estaría pensando que las fotografías no deberían mostrarles en ese orden de edad? Si las cosas hubieran sido normales, Harry habría tenido once años en el momento en el que se hizo la fotografía.

Lily puso la foto sobre el mueble del salón, donde se pudiera ver bien. James, que estaba hablando con Jack sobre tácticas, dejó de lado un momento la conversación para mirar la foto. Hubo un silencio incómodo. Y entonces una luz plateada interrumpió en el saloncito, y un lince de humo apareció.

— _Lo tenemos —_ dijo una voz grave, profunda. Luego el lince desapareció.

James se incorporó de inmediato.

—¿James? —inquirió Lily.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza, despistado.

—Le dije a Shacklebolt que me avisara en cuanto cogiesen a ese pequeño desgraciado —corrió a cambiarse de ropa, y apenas un par de minutos después, salía con su larga túnica de auror. —Tengo que volver al Ministerio, Sirius ya estará allí.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, no hagas ninguna tontería, James —le advirtió Lily preocupada. —Si estáis en lo cierto, es sólo un chico.

—Te puede asegurar que era algo más que _sólo_ un chico —enfatizó su marido. Le dio un beso en los labios a modo de despedida, y un abrazo a cada uno de sus hijos. —Os escribiré en cuanto averigüemos algo.

 **Nota de la autora:** Espero que os esté gustando la historia. He colgado el capítulo 2 seguido porque el primero era meramente introductoria y no pasaba nada de acción. Hasta el momento tengo 7 escritos (es decir, quedan 5). Si queréis que siga subiendo, decidmelo por comentarios. Si no, hasta aquí mi primer intento de escritura. ¡Un saludo!


	3. La noticia de Rita Skeeter

**Nota de la Autora:** He resubido este capítulo corrigiendo un pequeño error de fechas. Sin querer había hecho que el fin de semana tuviese un sábado y _dos_ domingos. Por muy mágicos que sean nuestros protagonistas, no creo que sean capaces de alargar de esa manera el tiempo. ¡No olvideis comentar vuestras impresiones!

* * *

 **Capítulo III.**

 **La noticia de Rita Skeeter.**

—Lo iban a coger más pronto que tarde —puntualizó Ron pocas horas después, cuando Jack y Violet habían vuelto de Hogsmeade.

Estaban sentados en las gradas del campo de _quidditch._ Jack y Violet, Ron y Ginny, y Neville. Habían ido a practicar. Teóricamente Violet no podía manejar una escoba por sí misma hasta que no hubiese recibido la primera lección de vuelo, pero las normas no decían nada de ir como acompañante, así que sus amigos y su hermano se turnaban para dejarla montar detrás.

Habían hecho un pequeño descanso y los hermanos Potter habían aprovechado para comentar las nuevas noticias con el resto.

—A lo mejor estaba actuando bajo la maldición _Imperius —_ propuso Neville, pensativo. —Los mortífagos son capaces de eso, y de más.

—Les gusta lo macabro —asintió Ginny. —¿Sabéis que el primo de Euan Abercrombie estranguló a su hermanita mientras dormía? Los mortífagos le obligaron. Entraron en su casa y los atacaron por la noche. Forzaron a los padres a mirar.

Violet se estremeció. Euan era un muchachito menudo de segundo con una expresión permanente de miedo en la cara, y ahora entendía las razones. Intentó no imaginarse a Jack en aquella situación.

—Mi padre no parecía pensar eso —repuso Jack. —Tampoco lo mencionó Canuto en sus cartas. El chico parecía saber lo que hacía.

—A lo mejor es el hijo de algún mortífago realmente bueno con las Artes Oscuras. Quiero decir, Voldemort parece capaz de _entrenar_ a alguien que considere con talento para la magia negra desde pequeño. Y la asistencia Hogwarts tampoco es obligatoria —elucubró Ginny. —A lo mejor ha ido a Durmstrang, o ni siquiera ha pisado un colegio de magia.

—Un criadero de mortífagos, lo que nos faltaba —masculló Neville. Su rostro se crispó.

—Sea quien sea, ya lo han cogido. ¿Creéis que mandarán a un menor de edad a Azkaban? —preguntó Ron.

—Yo lo haría —afirmó Jack tajantemente. —Si todavía no es un mortífago completo, lo será dentro de poco. Esa gente está _loca._ Veneran a Voldemort como si fuese un dios o algo.

—Pero, Jack, a lo mejor no es su culpa —repuso Violet, alarmada.

—Tú eres una cría y sabes que Voldemort es el enemigo —contradijo su hermano, tajante. —Cuánto antes se detengan a los seguidores de Voldemort, mejor.

Violet frunció el ceño, pero no siguió debatiendo. Por una parte, tenía tanta curiosidad como los demás por averiguar de quién se trataba, pero por otra, le daba cierto reparo pensar que podría ser alguien de la edad de sus amigos. La señora Weasley solía reprender a los gemelos, a Ron e incluso a Ginny con frecuencia porque decía que tenían la cabeza en las nubes. Incluso Neville se había llevado más de un reproche por parte de su abuela por despistado, ¿tenía el hijo de un mortífago el mismo derecho a equivocarse, aunque eso supiese jugar en el bando equivocado?

-oOo-

Los fines de semana, los horarios de las comidas solían ser más flexibles, así que al principio Violet no le dio importancia a no ver ni a su madre ni a Remus en la mesa de los profesores. Luego se fijó en que tampoco estaba la profesora McGonagall, ni el director.

—¿Crees que será por lo del enmascarado? —le preguntó Jack en un susurro; él también se había percatado.

—A lo mejor. Pero no creo que tres profesores y el director se perdiesen la cena por algo así, es algo más bien de lo que se tiene que encargar el Ministerio y los aurores —opinó Violet, pensativa.

—Espero que Canuto me escriba _ya —_ suspiró Jack.

—Oh, venga, Cervato, no seas tan impaciente —se burló Violet.

—No finjas, que sé que también tienes curiosidad, Pequeña Potter —Jack le dio un empujón amistoso con el hombro, y los dos rieron.

Cervato y Pequeña Potter, así les había apodado tío Sirius cuando nacieron, y así los conocían dentro de la Orden. A los dos les gustaba, aunque nunca lo habían dicho en voz alta. Era una forma de sentirse integrados dentro de los Merodeadores. Los admiraban y en cierto modo, los envidiaban. Tío Sirius les había contado todas y cada una de las aventuras que habían vivido, o al menos gran parte de ellas para disgusto de su madre y vergüenza de tío Remus y su padre. Jack soñaba con emularlos, y siempre andaba metido en líos y en castigos por su afán de gastar bromas.

—¿Echando de menos a _mamá_? —les interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas. Un tono de voz bajo, como si arrastrase las palabras.

Draco Malfoy tenía un rostro lánguido y una perpetua expresión de estar oliendo algo desagradable. El cabello platino lo llevaba aplastado contra el cuero cabelludo. Tenía los ojos grises, como de plata. Miraba a los hermanos como si fueran una plaga de termitas que hubiese que exterminar.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo, Malfoy? —le espetó Jack, pasando instintivamente un brazo por los hombros de Violet.

—No a mí, precisamente —repuso el chico. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y miró a la mesa de los profesores.

—Cierra el pico, no tienes ni idea —Violet le dio un codazo a su hermano para que bajase un poco el tono, pero Jack miraba con tanto odio a Malfoy que no pareció darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado alto, y varios pares de ojos los miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Tenéis algún problema, chicos? —en ese momento Ron y Ginny se acercaban a ellos, codo con codo, dirigiendo a Malfoy una mirada despectiva.

—Qué entrañable, una pareja de hermanos traidores ayudando a otra pareja de hermanos traidores… —se burló el joven, aunque Violet se percató de que había llevado la mano al bolsillo de la túnica, donde posiblemente tendría la varita.

—Ese sería un movimiento _muy_ estúpido, incluso para ser tú —le advirtió Ginny con calma. También se había dado cuenta.

—Os creéis muy valiente, ¿no es así? Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que se os borre esa sonrisa de la cara.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decir o simplemente te gusta ir fastidiando a la gente, Malfoy? —Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

Como toda respuesta, el chico arqueó una ceja y luego siguió su camino hacia la mesa de la casa Slytherin. Ron y Ginny se sentaron frente a frente Jack y Violet.

—Tiene que ser algo genético —opinó Ron. —Lo de ser peor que un grano en el culo, digo. Su padre es otro incordio en el Ministerio.

Jack y Violet estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ginny lo miró como si no pudiese creer que su hermano tuviese dieciséis años.

—Estoy deseando que Lucius Malfoy caiga en alguna redada —prosiguió el pelirrojo a la par que se llenaba el plato de comida.

—Mi padre lleva detrás de él _toda_ la vida —puntualizó Jack. —Pero no hay pruebas suficientes. ¿No es increíble? Es _obvio_ que los Malfoy apoyan a… —ante la mirada de advertencia de Ginny dijo: —Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis, y no hay modo de mandarlos a Azkaban. Tienen demasiados contactos dentro del Ministerio.

―Oye, por cierto, ¿y vuestra madre? ―Ron cambió el rumbo de la conversación, aunque parecía más concentrado en su pastel de carne que en el paradero de la profesora de Pociones.

—Ni idea. Lunático tampoco está, ni McGonagall ni Dumbledore —señalizó Violet.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? Yo creo que es por lo del chico de la máscara….

—No creo que convocasen a los miembros de la Orden que están en Hogwarts para eso —repuso Ginny. —Es decir, es demasiado cantoso que falten tres profesores y el director, ¿no? Tiene que ser algo más gordo. Además, al chico ese lo han capturado los aurores.

―Pero si tiene relación directa con Quién-Tú-Sabes, seguro que la Orden querrá estar presente. Dumbledore no confiaría algo así únicamente al Ministerio ―puntualizó Jack. —De todos modos, no es como si la Orden se preocupase lo más mínimo en informarnos de lo que pasa. _Sólo_ somos niños que van al colegio —ironizó.

— _Fuandofumplafiefifietefiensosefefaforden —_ sentenció Ron con la boca llena de comida y escupió sin querer un trocito de carne que fue a parar a la mano de Jack. El chico se la limpió con la túnica de Violet.

—¿Podrías repetirlo ahora en nuestro idioma?

—Cuando cumpla diecisiete, pienso ser de la Orden —hizo una mueca de dolor al tragar demasiado rápido.

—Mamá no te va a dejar… —musitó Ginny.

—Cuando cumpla diecisiete, mamá ya no tendrá nada que decir sobre mi vida. Bill, Percy y los gemelos, todos están dentro. No tendrá argumentos para prohibírmelo.

—Ya sabes cómo se puso cuando Fred y George… Después de lo de Charlie no quiere que ninguno estemos metido en eso.

Jack y Violet compartieron una mirada incómoda. Charlie Weasley había muerto dos años atrás mientras hacía un trabajo para la Orden. Había sido una emboscada. Su cuerpo apareció días después, mutilado y calcinado, en el patio trasero de la Madriguera. Aunque los adultos no quisieron decírselo, los chicos supieron que lo habían quemado en fuego de dragón. Violet todavía se estremecía al recordarlo. El bueno de Charlie, quién siempre traía regalos para Ginny y para ella de Rumania.

* * *

 ** _EL LEGADO DE QUIÉN-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO_**

 _Fuentes del Ministerio aseguran que la pasada noche del viernes, un Cuerpo Especial del Departamento de Aurores capturó durante una redada al que puede ser el hijo de Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. De momento la información ofrecida es escasa e inexacta. Se sabe que es un mago menor de edad y que no consta en los registros de Hogwarts. Su identidad o la de su madre son aún desconocidas. Se espera que el Jefe de Aurores, James F. Potter de una rueda de prensa en las próximas horas._

—Rita Skeeter se ha pasado esta vez —fue lo primero que dijo Ron cuando vio la noticia ocupando la portada de _El Profeta._ El periódico había sacado una edición especial a mitad de tarde únicamente para contar la noticia.

Estaban reunidos en un rinconcito de la Sala Común. Jack sentando en un sillón orejero con Violet apoyada en un reposabrazos y Neville en el otro. Ginny leía la noticia desde detrás, y Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el suelo como indios.

—Tiene sentido —Jack no había pronunciado palabra hasta ese momento. Había sido el primero en entrar a la Sala Común y en recoger uno de los periódicos que las lechuzas dejaban siempre en la ventana. Violet se lo encontró releyendo la noticia por enésima vez. —Por eso se fueron todos.

—¿Pero tú has pensado lo que implica esto? —insistió Ron, blandiendo el periódico en el aire. —Para ser hijo de Voldemort alguna mujer se lo habrá tenido que… _puaj._

—Apostaría lo que fuese a que la madre tiene que ser Bellatrix Lestrange —dijo Ginny, quitándole el periódico de las manos a Ron y dándole vueltas, como si fuera a aparecer alguna fotografía oculta.

—Maldita loca… —Neville no miró a nadie cuando lo dijo, pero todos supieron que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Pero ¿cómo es que no se ha sabido hasta ahora? —preguntó Violet, confusa.

—Voldemort querría tenerlo protegido —probó Hermione. —A lo mejor lo ha estado educando para que sea su heredero, o algo así. Bueno, _nadie_ es inmortal, ¿no? Querrá perpetuar su… legado.

—Eso es enfermizo —sentenció Ron. —¿Qué harán ahora con él?

—¡Malfoy lo sabía! —Jack lo dijo más alto de la cuenta, y un grupito de cuarto que estaba junto a la chimenea leyendo el periódico dirigió a los seis una mirada de desconcierto. —Malfoy lo sabía —repitió, bajando el tono. —Antes en la comida nos dijo que se nos borraría la sonrisa en cuestión de tiempo, o algo así.

—Es verdad —lo apoyó Violet dando saltitos en su sitio.

—No me creo que Malfoy haya podido pasar tantos años sin decir nada que eso —Ginny puso los ojos en blancos. —De ser hijo de Bellatrix, sería… ¡primo de Malfoy! Se pasearía como un pavo real porque su sangre y la de Voldemort se han mezclado.

—Y también sería primo de Tonks —apuntó Neville. —Y si nos ponemos así, también sería familia nuestra. Los Weasley, los Potter y los Longbottom están todos emparentados con los Black.

—Jolines, Hermione, nunca me había dado tanta envidia que fueses hija de _muggles_ —bromeó Ron, y todos soltaron una carcajada.

—Pero si de verdad los aurores han atrapado al hijo de Voldemort, Voldemort estará furioso —musitó Violet, quien de pronto sintió una presión horrible en el pecho. Su padre estaba demasiado involucrado en aquel asunto. Un rápido vistazo a Jack le bastó para saber que su hermano también estaba pensando lo mismo. Voldemort había asesinado al primogénito de James Potter, y ahora James Potter tenía a su heredero.

* * *

—Venga, tío Remus, tenemos derecho a saber algo —protestó Jack por enésima vez. Parecía un niño pequeño quejándose porque no quería irse pronto a la cama.

Estaban cenando en las habitaciones del profesor. Lo habían visto llegar al atardecer, cuando estaban visitando a Hagrid en su cabaña, y lo habían seguido hasta el Castillo con insistencia.

—Ya sabéis todo lo que necesitáis, de momento —zanjó el hombre con la calma que lo caracterizaba. Quizás fuera por su carácter, o porque estaba acostumbrado a tratar con alumnos nerviosos e impacientes, pero no se había inmutado lo más mínimo en toda la cena.

—Oh, venga ya, no seas así. ¡Sirius me lo habría contado! —intentó chantajearle Jack.

—Sirius tiene las mismas indicaciones que yo de no contaros nada —terció Remus.

—¡Ajá! ¡Así que hay algo que ocultar! —señaló el chico triunfante.

Violet dio fin al último bocado de empanada de calabaza de su plato. Jack apenas había probado de su cena porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando persuadir a Remus para que les contase algo, pero ella ya sabía que su padrino no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

—¿Volverá mamá esta noche? —aquella preguntaba no iba relacionada con el chico de la máscara, así que supuso que Remus sí que la contestaría.

—Posiblemente esté aquí para la primera clase de la mañana del lunes.

—¿Por qué no ha vuelto ella? ¿Conoce al chico? ¿Es un alumno vuestro? _El Profeta_ ha dicho que no era estudiante. ¿Estaba equivocado? ¿Quién es? —Jack se recostó contra la mesa, cuan largo era. Remus esbozó una semisonrisa cansada y le dio un golpecito en la frente. Jack puso los ojos en brazo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, exasperado.

—¿Pero nuestros padres están bien? —se preocupó Violet.

―Todo el mundo está sano y salvo, Violet.

* * *

Después de cenar, los hermanos volvieron junto a la Sala Común. Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban desierto a aquellas horas, y Violet aprovechó para coger de la mano a Jack. Aunque en otras circunstancias el chico habría hecho algún comentario burlón, aquella vez le dio un apretón cariño y tapó sus manos con su túnica para que no se enfriasen.

―Papá sabe lo que hace, Violet ―Jack rompió el silencio. ―Es el mejor auror de toda Gran Bretaña. Y mamá está con él. A veces puede ser un poco… temperamental, pero no hará nada… no hará nada que no sea lo correcto, lo sabemos, ¿verdad? Sea quien sea ese mini mortífago, papá no hará nada que no sea su deber.

Violet asintió con la cabeza y se dejó reconfortar. A veces Jack tenía momentos así en los que se comportaba como un verdadero hermano mayor

Para cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, en ella reinaba un bullicio estresante de sábado por la noche. La mayoría hablaba y daba voces, muchos comentaban la noticia de _El Profeta_. Sólo los más aplicados terminaban sus deberes del fin de semana.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville estaban sentados junto a la chimenea. Hermione parecía absorta en repasar por undécima vez su redacción de Estudios Muggles. Ginny y Neville jugaban una partida de ajedrez bajo la atenta mirada de Ron.

Jack decidió unirse a sus compañeros de curso en una partida de snap explosivos que ya había dejado a Jimmy Peakes con las cejas chamuscadas.

―¡Violet! ¿Todo bien? ―Neville había levantado la cabeza cuando su rey fue destruido sin piedad por un alfil de Ginny y la había visto de pie en mitad de la Sala Común.

―Sí. Tío Remus casi no nos ha contado nada ―la niña se acercó al grupo de la chimenea y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, dejando caer parte de su cuerpo. ―El profesor Lupin, quiero decir ―se autocorrigió en el acto por si algún otro alumno la hubiera escuchado. ―Dice que mi madre estará aquí el lunes por la mañana. De todos modos, ella tampoco nos dirá mucho más. Nunca habla de cosas de… Bueno, nunca cuenta demasiado.

―Si es algo de verdad importante lo acabaremos sabiendo ―la consoló Neville.

* * *

Violet dedicó el domingo por la mañana a ayudar a Isadora Vaughn con su redacción de Pociones. La chica, que tenía la piel oscura y el cabello esponjoso, era hija de _muggles_ y también había sido seleccionada para Gryffindor. Violet apenas había cruzado un par de frases con ella la primera semana de colegio, pero parecía simpática y le había pedido ayuda con tanta desesperación que no pudo negarse.

―Muchas gracias, de verdad, Violet ―le dijo por enésima vez.

Las niñas estaban sentadas en el césped de uno de los patios interiores del castillo. Llevaban ropa de diario y tenían esparcidos libros y pergaminos a su alrededor. El clima cálido empezaba a despedirse y habían querido exprimirlo al máximo.

―¡Isadora! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―un chico rubio y alto se había parado a pocos metros de ella, en el corredor. Iba solo.

Violet lo reconoció. Era un Hufflepuff de su mismo curso. Daban juntos la clases de Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

―¡Hola, Elliot! Violet me ayudaba con la redacción de la profesora Potter —Isadora levantó su pergamino para demostrárselo.

Elliot se acercó a ellas. _Elliot Cauldwell,_ recordó entonces Violet. Tenía un hermano que iba al mismo curso que Jack. Se fijó en que llevaba un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ enrollado y metido en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

―Elliot, ¿te importa que le eche un vistazo? ―pidió.

Elliot, que se había arrodillado junto a Isadora para hojear sus deberes, se lo tendió. Violet se sorprendió al no ver ninguna noticia referente a su padre o al supuesto hijo de Voldemort en portada. Tampoco había nada en las páginas interiores. Lo único mínimamente relacionado eran fotografías de busca y captura con algunos de los mortífagos más peligrosos, como Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange. ¿No iba a dar su padre una rueda de prensa para explicar lo sucedido?

―… ¿eh, Violet? ―Isadora le había estado hablando, pero Violet no le ha había prestado atención.

―¿Qué?

―Isadora se preguntaba si sabías algo de… bueno, tu padre es el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, así que a lo mejor sabías algo de la noticia. La del hijo de Quién-Tú-Sabes ―explicó Elliot, titubeante. ―Todo el mundo anda como loco con eso. Y a lo mejor tú…

―Sé lo mismo que vosotros, chicos ―se sinceró la niña. ―Estaba buscando alguna noticia.

Elliot e Isadora intercambiaron una mirada extraña, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Los tres chicos pasaron el resto de la mañana en el césped, hablando de los profesores y sus asignaturas, y de la cantidad exagerada de deberes que habían tenido en su primera semana.

Para Violet fue agradable mantener una conversación en la que los peligros del mundo adulto no fuesen el tema principal.

* * *

Violet había tenido la esperanza de ver a su madre a la hora de la cena, pero Lily Potter no apareció. Tampoco lo hicieron Dumbledore ni McGonagall. La mesa de los profesores se veía extraña sin ellos tres. Violet intentó establecer contacto visual con Lupin, pero el hombre parecía decidido a rehuirla. Cenó rápido y salió del Gran Comedor a paso ligero.

―¿Sabes que a la profesora McGonagall no se le ha visto en todo el fin de semana? Jared Dunbar y Gloria Jones han ido varias veces a su despacho porque tenían dudas con los deberes de Transformaciones, pero nunca había nadie ―le informó Isadora cuando la pilló mirando hacia la mesa de la tarima.

―Supongo que no tienen por qué estar en Hogwarts durante el fin de semana ―improvisó Violet fingiendo despreocupación.

―Ya, será eso. Por eso tampoco está la profesora Potter, ¿no?

―Está con mi padre ―Violet se encogió de hombros.

Con su padre y un montón de secretos.

Violet odiaba los secretos. Y, sin embargo, vivía rodeada de ellos. Secretos importantes que sabía y que se le ocultaban al mismo tiempo. La Orden del Fénix, sobre la que no podía hablar a nadie y sobre la que tampoco conocía mucho. Sus padres y sus dobles vidas. La niña no tenía ni idea de en qué se convertían cuando hacían esos _trabajos_ para Dumbledore. Nunca hablaban cuando ella y Jack estaban delante. Su madre le había dicho que hacían una labor importante. Necesaria. Pero nada más. El único que conocía un poco más del tema era Neville, y más por necesidad que por voluntad de los adultos.

El verano anterior, antes de entrar a formar parte de la Orden, Fred y George les habían asegurado a los chicos mayores que los pondrían al corriente de todos. Violet escuchó la conversación a escondidas, porque la habían obligado a salir del cuarto argumento que era muy pequeña. Ni siquiera habían dejado quedarse a Jack. Pero ahora Violet dudaba que hubieran cumplido su promesa. Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny parecían igual de perdidos que ellos.

Por la noche jugó una partida de ajedrez con Ron, y aunque perdió de forma estrepitosa, el chico la felicitó por haber mejorado. Y eso le bastó a Violet para alegrarse.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo tres de este fic! ¿Impresiones? ¿Opiniones? ¿No creeis que Jack y Violet son ciertamente unos Potters adorables?

Como curiosidad deciros que ninguno de los dos se llamó así desde el principio. Jack empezó siendo Linfred, pero tener dos Freds no me pareció buena idea, y el diminutivo Lin no le quedaba bien a este personaje. Ignotus (Iggy) y Charlus (Charlie) también los barajé. El primero no me gustaba y el segundo volvía a repetir el nombre de un Weasley. Luego fue John (con Jack como diminutivo) aunque pensé que Harry era en sí mismo un diminutivo de Henry y que parecía más en la línea de James y Lily llamar a su hijo por el nombre que iban a usar siempre, así que se quedó con Jack. Violet fue Amelia durante tres capítulos (estos que acabáis de leer) aunque luego pensé que tenía que seguir la tradición de darle un nombre de flor. Por un par de párrafos fue también Lily (igualmente iba a ser confuso tener dos "Lily") y luego pasó a llamarse Primrose "Prim". La cosa es que no terminaba de convencer como sonaba Primrose junto a Harry y Jack, dos nombres de lo más común en Reino Unido. Los nombres más típicos ingleses de flores son Lily, Rose, Daisy y Violet. Lily y Rose estaban descartadísimos, y Daisy me sonaba al nombre que los Dursley habrían utilizado para Dudley si fuese una chica. Sólo quedaba Violet y por suerte me gusta bastante y creo que le sienta bien a esta niña.

Isadora y Elliot, que saldrán a menudo, tampoco han conservado sus nombres originales. Fueron Effie y Mason bastante tiempo.

A James le he dado el nombre de su padre (Fleamont) como segundo nombre (de ahí a que en la nota de prensa salga como James F. Potter). Al parecer, según diversas fuentes, el segundo nombre de Lily empieza por J pero hasta ahora no he encontrado ninguno que me guste (y es un engorro, porque Violet va a tener el mismo)


	4. Alohomora

**Nota de la autora:** A partir de hoy intentaré subir un capítulo cada domingo por la tarde-noche.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV.**

 _ **Alohomora.**_

―Jack, mamá no ha vuelto ―le susurró Violet al día siguiente, en el desayuno.

Su hermano ya lo había notado, por supuesto. La que sí que había llegado era la profesora McGonagall y nada en su rostro parecía indicar que hubiera pasado algo malo.

―Lunático dijo que volvería para la primera clase ―insistió el chico.

―¿Y si no ha vuelto?

―Nos hubieran avisado o algo, Violet. Si algo malo le hubiera pasado a ella o a papá, Remus nos lo habría dicho. O McGonagall, ¿no crees? No estaría ahí sentada como si nada si mamá o papá estuvieran heridos o algo así.

Violet sabía que Jack tenía razón. Aun así, dejó el desayuno a medias y salió del Gran Comedor en dirección al despacho de Lupin. Todavía quedaba casi media hora para que comenzara la primera clase de la mañana, y a los de primer año de Gryffindor les tocaba clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras junto a los de Hufflepuff.

―¿Impaciente por comenzar tu segunda semana en Hogwarts, Pequeña Potter? ―bromeó Remus cuando la niña entró en el aula. El profesor paseaba entre los pupitres repartiendo pergaminos escritos. Violet vio que parecía un cuestionario.

―Más o menos ―Violet se encogió de hombros. Luego se aclaró la garganta. ―Dijiste que mamá estaría aquí por la mañana, pero no ha ido a desayunar. ¿Dónde está?

―Dije que estaría para la primera clase ―corrigió Lupin amablemente. ―No te preocupes, Violet. Lily llegó anoche y está bien. Ha sido un fin de semana… movidito.

―¿Tiene que ver con el chico mortífago? ―quiso saber Violet.

Lupin se tensó. La niña lo notó. Vio como tragaba saliva, y como paseaba la mirada por el aula pensando alguna excusa.

―Prometo no decir nada, tío Remus ―aseguró Violet. Lo llamó "tío Remus" a propósito. Era consciente de que su padrino sentía debilidad por ella.

―Saldrá en _El Profeta_ más pronto que tarde ―suspiró el profesor como dándose por vencido. ―El Ministerio no tiene al chico.

―¿¡Se escapó!? ―Violet contuvo el aliento.

―Digamos que eso es lo que cree el Ministerio ―asintió Lupin.

―Oh… Pero ¿es de verdad el hijo de Quién-Tú-Sabes?

―La curiosidad mató al gato, Violet.

―¡No hay derecho, Lunático! ¡Estoy harta de tanto secretismo! ―bufó la niña.

El profesor le sonrió y con un movimiento de varita le dio uno de los pergaminos que estaba repartiendo para la clase. Violet lo leyó. Eran preguntas sobre hombres lobos. Lupin había escrito una serie de afirmaciones y tenían que señalar si eran verdaderas o falsas.

―¿Y esto?

―Bueno, nunca se sabe cuándo puede salir la verdad a la luz y es mejor estar preparado. Algunos secretos no son malos, Violet. Nos protegen.

Violet siempre había estado al tanto de que Lupin era un hombre lobo. "El pequeño problema peludo de tío Remus", le había dicho su padre en una ocasión. Violet sabía que su madre le preparaba poción matalobos y que cuando se la tomaba, Lupin resultaba inofensivo. Pero la niña también sabía que no todo el mundo pensaba como ella, que había gente que creía que Lupin era un monstruo al que había que tener apartado de la sociedad. Por eso tenían que mantenerlo en secreto. ¿Pasaría igual con aquel supuesto hijo de Voldemort? ¿Sería también un monstruo al que había que proteger? ¿Por qué?

* * *

A la hora de comer, Jack estaba de muy mal humor. Violet lo supo nada más verlo. Y no sólo porque tenía el ceño fruncido y los hombros encorvados, sino también porque se había echado muchísima menos comida en el plato de la que era habitual en él.

―Mamá no me querido decir _nada_ ―le siseó. ―Ni a Neville. Él ha tenido clase con ella y yo he ido en el descanso a su despacho. Pues nada, ¡ni una palabra!

Partió una patata asada con el tenedor y la mitad del tubérculo salió volando hasta la mitad de la mesa. Dos chicas de séptimo lo miraron con mala cara, pero Jack estaba demasiado enfurruñado como para percatarse. Violet echó un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su madre -que ella misma había heredado -mirando hacia ellos. Lily tenía una expresión circunspecta y daba vueltas a un trozo de carne con el tenedor sin llevárselo a la boca. Lupin le estaba diciendo algo en voz baja pero la mujer asentía con la cabeza como un autómata.

* * *

Violet nunca se había sentido tan incómoda como en la clase de Pociones que tuvieron después de comer. Su madre explicaba los ingredientes para preparar una cura para los forúnculos, pero no dejaba de confundirse con los de la poción del hipo que habían visto en la última clase.

Sus continuos despistes levantaron un murmullo por toda la mazmorra. Violet vio a los alumnos de Slytherin sonreír burlonamente y le hirvió la sangre. Incluso sus propios compañeros de Gryffindor se miraban divertidos. Tuvo que darle una patada a Isadora por debajo de la mesa porque la chica había soltado una carcajada cuando a Lily se le cayó de las manos el bote con los colmillos de serpiente.

―Está bien, está bien, Lewis, no hace falta ―le dijo a un chico moreno de Gryffindor que se había apresurado a agacharse para recoger los colmillos esparcidos por el suelo. Lily los volvió a meter en el bote con un movimiento de varita. Luego se dirigió a sus alumnos: ―Poneros por parejas y seguid las instrucciones de la pizarra. Los que más se hayan acercado al resultado final cuando acaben la clase, habrán ganado diez puntos para su casa.

Violet observó a su madre rodear su escritorio y sentarse apesadumbrada. Era claro que no está bien, pero no podía levantarse y darle un abrazo en mitad de una clase llena de alumnos, así que se resignó a preparar su poción con Isadora mientras el reloj avanza perezosamente.

Por fin sonó la campana. Lily le dio los diez puntos a Slytherin y los alumnos salieron atropelladamente del aula para disfrutar de la media hora que tenían de descanso antes de la última clase de la tarde. Violet remoloneó en su sitio para ser la última en salir.

―Ahora te alcanzo en el pasillo ―le dijo a Isadora antes de volver a sacar su estuche para asegurarse por tercera vez de que había cerrado bien la tinta.

―Ya, como tú digas…

Por fin no quedó nadie en la mazmorra.

Lily se paseaba entre los calderos vaciándolos con magia. Violet esperó en su sitio a que llegase a ella.

―¿No tienes clase ahora, Violet? ―le preguntó con tono cariñoso al verla todavía allí.

―Ahora tenemos un descanso y luego Transformaciones ―informó la niña. ―Mamá, ¿va todo bien?

Claro que no iba todo bien. Era evidente. Pero Violet no sabía que más podía decirle. Su madre la miró con tristeza y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Así de cerca podía ver las ojeras que tenía, y la mirada vidriosa de no haber descansado. Violet le dio el abrazo más fuerte que pudo y se alegró de que su madre se lo devolviera.

―Ha sido un fin de semana largo, cielo, pero no hay nada de lo que preocuparse ―la tranquilizó.

―¿Quieres que cenemos juntas hoy, mami? Puedo bajar a tu despacho…

―No hace falta, Violet. Prefiero que te relaciones con tus compañeros. La chica que había sentado a tu lado, ¿Vaughn? ¿Os habéis hecho amigas? ―Lily cambió de tema mientras le acariciaba el pelo y se lo retiraba de la cara.

―¿Isadora? Pues creo que sí. Sus padres son _muggles_ y no tiene mucha todavía de cómo funcionan las cosas para nosotros.

―Entonces ayúdala en todo lo posible ―le apremió.

Violet sabía que su madre tenía debilidad por los nacidos en familias _muggles._ Chicos que venían de un mundo sin magia y que de pronto se veían sobrepasados por situaciones inimaginables. Ella había sido una de esas alumnas en su etapa escolar.

* * *

La semana pasó lenta y tediosa.

El martes tuvieron su primera clase de vuelo con los de Hufflepuff y Violet pudo asegurar orgullosamente que era de las que mejor se desenvolvía encima de la escoba. No en vano su padre la había montado en una por primera vez cuando todavía no sabía ni andar. Además, jugaba a _quidditch_ con Jack y sus amigos todos los veranos a diario, casi siempre en la posición de buscadora por ser la más pequeña y rápida de todos. Por la noche le escribió una carta a su padre, contándole orgullosa como había sido la primera capaz de llamar a su escoba y cómo la profesora Hooch la había puesto de ejemplo para el resto de sus compañeros.

El miércoles por la mañana, durante el desayuno, la lechuza de la familia le entregó la respuesta de James. Ni siquiera la había escrito en pergamino, sino en una hoja de cuaderno cuadriculada.

 _Me alegro mucho. Te quiero._

A pesar de que era sólo una línea, Violet la releyó varias veces con incredulidad. Su padre no era del tipo que desaprovechaba una oportunidad para hablar de escobas y _quidditch._ Le enseñó la nota a Jack y le explicó lo sucedido.

―A ti al menos te ha contestado. Yo le escribí el lunes y aún sigo esperando ―le dijo molesto. ―Ni siquiera Sirius me responde. Está pasando algo malo, Violet, y nos lo están ocultando a todos.

Era verdad, porque los Weasleys apenas habían escrito a Ron y Ginny desde que empezaron las clases. Ni siquiera Neville, que solía recibir mucha correspondencia de su abuela cada semana, había tenido cartas.

El jueves _El Profeta_ publicó la alarmante noticia de que el prisionero que el Ministerio mantenía bajo arresto sospechoso de guardar parentesco con Voldemort había escapado. Apenas dedicaba un párrafo a explicar escuetamente como el propio adolescente —así lo calificaban— había logrado aturdir a los aurores que lo custodiaban y había huido. Se sospechaba que había recibido ayuda interna del Ministerio, pero no se decía mucho más.

―Seguro que fue Lucius Malfoy ―apuntó Ron por la noche, cuando todos estuvieron reunidos junto a la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

―Fudge no acusaría a Malfoy ni aunque estuviera delante suya con la máscara de mortífago y gritando a los cuatro vientos su adoración por su señor ―bufó Neville malhumorado.

―Tendrá que hacerlo en algún momento, digo yo. No es posible que un chico escape del Ministerio y de los aurores por su propia cuenta. ¡Nadie es capaz de eso sin ayuda! ―dijo Ginny.

―Bueno, eso suponiendo que _escapó…_ ―musitó Violet.

No les había contado su conversación del lunes con Lupin. Los cinco chicos mayores se giraron a mirarla. Violet, sentaba en el sofá entre Jack y Hermione deseó poder fundirse con los cojines.

―Creo, creo que _ellos_ lo tienen ―dijo sin querer pronunciar en voz alta el nombre de la Orden. ―Lunático me lo contó. Bueno, no exactamente ―añadió al ver como la boca de su hermano se abría para protestar. ―En realidad no me dijo _nada_.

Les explicó la breve conversación que había tenido con el profesor de Defensa. Cuando terminó, Ron chocó los puños con el posabrazos del sillón en el que estaba recostado:

―¡Eso es! Me juego mi escoba a que se lo han llevado a… al _escondite_ y están intentando sacarle información que no podrían en el Ministerio.

―¿Por qué iban a sacarlo del Ministerio, Ronald? ―le interrumpió su hermana, poniendo los ojos en blancos.

―Porque está lleno de espías. Se lo han llevado a un lugar más seguro donde poder interrogarlo.

―Creo que Ron tiene razón por una vez ―concedió Hermione pensativa.

―¿Por una vez?

―Pensadlo bien. Tenerlo en el Ministerio era muy peligroso. No sólo por el riesgo de fuga, sino por el riesgo de _rescate._ ¿Cuántas decenas de magos creéis que trabajan allí? Que se llenase de mortífagos sería… sería una carnicería ―razonó la chica.

No hablaron mucho más del tema. La Sala Común estaba llena de estudiantes que podían oír su conversación y, además, tampoco sabían que más decir.

* * *

El viernes después de comer, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes tenían la tarde libre, Katie Bell colgó en el tablón de anuncios de la Sala Común la convocatoria para las pruebas de _quidditch_. La mitad del equipo se había graduado el año anterior y por fin ese curso a ella le habían dado la insignia de capitana.

―¡Abrid paso al próximo cazador de Gryffindor!

Jack apartó a la gente entre empujones para hacerse un hueco y apuntar su nombre en la lista de aspirantes.

―¡Eh, Dennis! ¿Desde cuándo eres fan del _quidditch_? ―le increpó a un alumno de su curso, con el pelo pajizo y lacio que justo acababa de inscribirse.

―Mi padre me ha dicho que me apunte a todas las actividades que pueda, que eso luego lo miran en los currículo ―explicó el adolescente.

―La verdad es que tengo curiosidad por ver cómo es eso del _quidditch_ ―comentó Isadora mirando atentamente a los alumnos que iban rellenando la lista. Ella y Violet, junto a otras alumnas de primero, estaban junto a la escalera de caracol observando el revuelo que se había creado.

―¿Cómo? ¿Nunca has visto un partido de _quidditch_? ―Violet abrió los ojos como platos.

―¿Cómo iba a verlo? Te recuerdo que mis padres son _muggles._

Creyendo que su padre la desheredaría si no le explicaba en ese mismo instante todo lo necesario sobre el deporte mágico más famoso, Violet descubrió a Isadora todas las maravillas del _quidditch._

―Suena más divertido que el fútbol.

― _Es_ más divertido que el fútbol ―Jack apareció frente a ellas, y se apoyó en su hermana molestarla. ―Una pena que los de primero no podáis presentaros, porque los Potter habríamos dominado el campo.

* * *

Violet estaba convencida de que volverían a pasar el sábado en Hogsmeade. Por eso madrugó y se vistió con ropa _muggle._ Esperó a Jack un buen rato, pero viendo que su hermano no bajaba —seguro que se le habían vuelto a quedar pegadas las sábanas— bajó a las mazmorras sola.

―¡Mamá, soy yo! ―aporreó la puerta del despacho de Lily.

Nadie le respondió. Probó a girar el picaporte, pero habían cerrado con llave. Intentó entrar por el aula de Pociones y fue en vano. Se le vino a la cabeza la idea de que Jack y su madre se habían ido sin ella, pero era tan temprano que la descartó casi en el acto. ¿Dónde estaba Lily Potter?

Sabiendo que acabaría recibiendo una regañina por lo que iba a hacer, Violet sacó su varita. Era de alerce y núcleo de pluma de fénix. Cuando la compraron, Jack comentó que parecía de juguete por su tamaño y forma tan simple, pero a Violet le había gustado desde el primer momento.

― _Alohomora_ ―susurró, señalando la cerradura.

Era la primera vez que realizaba un hechizo fuera de clase y cuando funcionó, sonrió de oreja a oreja. La puerta se habría con un _clic._ Violet miró a ambos lados del corredor antes de empujarla con un hombro y colarse en el despacho de su madre.

La superficie del escritorio había quedado sepultada bajo una montaña de redacciones por corregir. Había libros en la silla y varios archivadores esparcidos por toda la sala, como si hubiera estado buscando algo con ganas. La puerta que comunicaba con las habitaciones privadas estaba estratégicamente camuflada entre una estantería que llegaba al techo y una planta sin flores. Daba paso a un saloncito de paredes y suelo de piedra, pero acogedoramente decorado con alfombras y cuadros. Había una pequeña cocinita mágica de carbón en una esquina, y también una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas. Con los años que llevaba allí, su madre había ido añadiendo detalles propios al sitio: muebles viejos que ya no usaban en casa, fotografías de la familia, plantitas que daban color. Parecía un pedacito del Valle de Godric en Hogwarts.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Lily Potter apareció con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba puesta una sencilla túnica verde y el pelo recogido en un moño alto. Tenía en la mejilla las arrugas de la almohada, como si acabara de despertar.

―¿Mami? Estaba esperándote para ir a ver a papá… ―comenzó Violet súbitamente invadida por la timidez.

―¿Qué? ¿Papá? ―entonces los ojos de Lily se abrieron más, comprendiendo. ―No, cariño, no vamos a ir a Hogsmeade. No puedes salir del Colegio.

―¡Pero fuimos la semana pasada!

―La semana pasada fue una ocasión especial y el profesor Dumbledore me dio permiso para sacaros a ti y a Jack por unas horas. Pero nada más. No podrás ir a Hogsmeade hasta tercero, ya lo sabes.

―¡Mamá, no es justo! ―protestó Violet. ―¿Eso es que Jack va a poder ver a papá y yo no?

―Estás en un internado, Violet, y estas son las reglas ―zanjó Lily.

Violet se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. De pronto se sentía un poco idiota por no haber pensado en aquello antes.

―¿Y cómo has entrado si tenía la puerta cerrada con llave? —interrogó su madre con una ceja arqueda.

A Violet se le subieron los colores. Sabía que con su madre no merecía la pena inventarse excusas, así que le enseñó la varita y clavó la vista en sus zapatos.

―Por las barbas de Merlín, Violet Potter, ¿en qué momento pensaste que era buena idea abrir con magia el despacho de una profesora? ¿Te has parado a pensar en el castigo que podría caerte? ¿En los puntos que Gryffindor perdería?

―¿Vas a quitarme puntos?

―¡Claro que voy a quitarte puntos! ¡Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor! ―exclamó su madre. ―Ya te las apañarás para contarles a tus compañeros en un rato por qué habéis perdido tantos rubíes en una mañana.

―¡No es justo! ―repitió Violet por segunda vez. ―¡Eres mi madre! ¡No puedes quitarme puntos por entrar en _tu_ cuarto!

―También soy _tu_ profesora ―zanjó Lily. ―Has hecho algo muy estúpido, Violet, no me lo esperaba de ti.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Violet asió con fuerza su varita por el mango y de la punta saltaron chispas doradas. Pero ni siquiera se percató porque estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a su madre llena de enfado:

―¡No lo hubiera tenido que hacer si nos contaseis que está pasando! ¡Desapareces de Hogwarts, no das bien las clases, no corriges los deberes!

Lily se frotó las sienes con la yema de los dedos, como si tuviera un repentino dolor de cabeza. La varita de Violet vibró entre sus dedos y la niña la escondió a sus espaldas por temor a que su madre se la confiscase.

―Será mejor que vuelvas a la Sala Común.

―Pero mamá….

―No hay peros que valgan, Violet.


	5. Las pruebas de quidditch

**Nota de la autora:** Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes, por seguir el fic y por marcarlo como favorito. Me hace mucha ilusión saber que os está gustando y causando interés. Este capítulo es uno de los que más me gusta hasta el momento porque empiezan a relevarse cosas interesantes. Espero que lo disfrutéis y dejéis vuestra opinión al terminarlo. ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

 **Capítulo V.**

 **Las pruebas de _quidditch._**

Violet se lo contó todo a su hermano después del desayuno. Habían bajado juntos al campo de _quidditch_ con la Nimbus 2001 de Jack y una Barredora 5 del colegio que habían tomado prestada.

―Estupendo, Violet, ahora sí que van a ser totalmente herméticos con el tema y no nos vamos a enterar de nada ―se lamentó Jack.

―¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No pensaba que se fuera a poner así, ¡no lo había visto tan enfadada desde que los gemelos y tú llenasteis el jardín de los Weasley de hoyos con mocos!

Jack soltó una carcajada y se elevó en el aire de una patada. El viento le revolvió el pelo, que a la luz del sol parecía más rojizo de lo que realmente era. Llevaba una _quaffle_ en una mano y se la tiró a su hermana con fuerza, pero Violet la paró con buenos reflejos.

―¡Oye, que eso duelo, cabeza de chorlito! ―Violet se la devolvió con toda la fuerza que fue capaz.

Jack giró sobre su Nimbus 2001 y golpeó la pelota con las ramas de su escoba, lanzándola por encima de Violet. Ella se lanzó en picado para que no tocase el suelo. Las escobas de Hogwarts no eran ni la mitad de rápidas que las que tenían en casa, pero la atrapó a tiempo.

Ginny y Ron se les unieron poco después, al igual que Isadora y Elliot, aunque estos últimos prefirieron mantener los pies en el suelo y observar el juego desde abajo.

―¡Queda claro que los Weasley son mejores jugadores que los Potter! ―concluyó Ron a la hora de comer, cuando los seis se dirigían al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

―¡Sois mayores que nosotros, así cualquiera! Además, ha sido un resultado muy, muy justo ―repuso Jack con orgullo.

―Ya, lo que tú digas, perdedor ―le chinchó el mayor revolviéndole el pelo.

Se sentaron alrededor de Hermione que ya estaba terminando y leía con interés un voluminoso libro de Runas Antiguas.

―¿Y Neville? ―preguntó Ginny.

―Repasando sus clases ―respondió Hermione escuetamente, mirando por encima del libro hacia los tres alumnos de primero que estaban sentada frente a ella.

Violet lo comprendió en el acto: no podía dar mucha información porque Elliot e Isadora estaban allí. Neville posiblemente estaría reunido con el profesor Dumbledore. Lo hacía muy a menudo. Se encerraban en el despacho del viejo director y practicaban magia avanzada.

―¿Habláis de Neville Longbottom? ―interrumpió Elliot con genuina curiosidad. ―¿El Elegido?

―¿Tú no tendrías que estar sentado con los de Hufflepuff? ―le cortó Jack señalando la mesa a su espalda.

―Da igual, es sábado ―Elliot se encogió de hombros.

―¿Quién es Neville Longbottom? ―preguntó Isadora, mirando a los mayores con timidez.

―Eres hija de _muggles,_ ¿verdad? ―le preguntó Ginny suavemente. Isadora asintió con la cabeza.

―Hay una profecía que dice que Longbottom matará a Quién-Tú-Sabes. Es algo como super secreto pero que todo el mundo sabe ―le explicó torpemente Elliot. ―Vive en una fortaleza vigilado por diez aurores para que los mortífagos no lo secuestren y tiene un entrenamiento especial.

Isadora se atragantó con el zumo de la calabaza. Neville vivía en una casita de campo con su abuela a las afueras de Manchester y los únicos aurores que solían estar cerca eran su padre, Sirius y Remus.

―Deberías dejar de leer los artículos de Rita Skeeter porque solo dicen estupideces ―le recomendó Ron señalándole con el tenedor.

Elliot frunció el ceño y escondió la cabeza entre los hombros. Miró a Violet en busca de apoyo, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

―¡Venga ya! ¡Si todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó en el Ministerio el año pasado! ¡Longbottom se enfrentó él sólo a seis mortífagos! ¡Y Bellatrix Lestrange entre ellos! ―repuso Elliot fieramente.

―¿Bellatrix Lestrange? ¿La de los anuncios de _El Profeta_? ―interrumpió Isadora. ―Mis padres casi no me dejan venir a Hogwarts cuando supieron todo lo que estaba pasando con Vol… Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis. Mi madre se quiso suscribir al periódico para saber las cosas que pasaban en el mundo de los magos, y el primero que recibimos traía una foto enorme de ella en la parte de detrás. Se asustaron mucho. Tuvieron que venir del Ministerio de Magia para explicarles que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo.

―Y lo es ―corroboró Hermione, dedicándole una sonrisa. Luego endureció un poco más el tono para decir: ―Neville no se enfrentó a nadie. Fue todo un malentendido. La prensa lo ha señalado como al salvador de los magos porque la gente necesita aferrarse a algo para no sucumbir, pero son sólo un montón de habladurías sin fundamento.

―Pues mi hermano dice… ―quiso seguir discutiendo Elliot.

―Owen Cauldwell es un bocazas y mejor que te comas ya tu empanada ―y Jack le metió un buen trozo en la boca para impedirle seguir hablando.

* * *

El lunes amanecieron con la noticia de que once _muggles_ habían sido asesinados por mortífagos a plena luz del día en Londres cerca de la estación de King's Cross. _El Profeta_ mostraba fotos del lugar y como los curiosos se agolpaban detrás de cordones policiales para cotillear. Violet reconoció la calle casi en el acto:

―¡Esto es muy cerca de la casa de tío Sirius! ―le dijo a Jack alarmada.

―Ya lo sé, Violet, también lo he pensado ―le dijo su hermano entre dientes, leyendo por tercera vez la noticia.

No daban demasiados detalles. Al parecer los muertos habían sido víctimas colaterales de un enfrentamiento entre mortífagos y magos, pero ni siquiera se especificaba si eran aurores o no.

―Jack, ¿crees que han encontrado el…?

―Imposible, está bajo el encantamiento _Fidelio_ _―_ repuso el niño para tranquilizarla. ―Y ya nos habríamos enterado de haberles pasado algo.

―O no, porque no dicen una palabra de nada ―Neville estaba sentando frente a los hermanos y también tenía un ejemplar del periódico entre las manos, que arrugó enfadado. ―Le pregunté directamente a Dumbledore sobre el tema que ya sabéis ―bajó tanto la voz que Jack y Violet tuvieron que inclinarse sobre la mesa para poder escucharlo: ―Pero me dijo únicamente que no era relevante para nuestra lección. ¡Y ya! Y a practicar magia sin varita.

―Ostras, ¿crees que iban a por él? ―preguntó Jack.

―Pero ¿cómo iban a saber que estaban ahí?

―Violet, Dumbledore es el Guardián de los Secretos, es prácticamente imposible que haya revelado la ubicación a nadie ―le indicó Jack.

―Pues entonces explícame por qué…

―Porque Bellatrix Lestrange sabe que está _ahí¸_ en alguna parte ―masculló Neville. ―Pero es incapaz de dar la ubicación exacta.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, tras el desayuno, casi toda la casa de Gryffindor se dirigió al campo de _quidditch_ para presenciar la selección. Hacía una mañana fría y nublada que amenazaba con lluvia y los que no iban a presentarse a la prueba se agolpaban en las gradas para darse calor. Hermione, como siempre, había sido más lista que sus compañeros y había producido un hechizo calefactor que les hizo suspirar aliviados.

Abajo en el campo Katie Bell separaba a los alumnos por puesto al que aspiraban. El grupo de los bateadores era el más numeroso, y Violet se dio cuenta de lo difícil que lo iba a tener Jack. Su hermano sin embargo parecía relajado y bromeaba con sus compañeros de curso que también se habían presentado. Ron en el grupo de los guardianes parecía más nervioso y se aferraba a la vieja Barredora 5 de Fred Weasley como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ginny estaba con los buscadores, sentada sobre la antigua escoba de George a varios palmos del suelo.

―Eh, Violet, ¿no es esa tu madre? ―le dijo Isadora señalando a la parte baja de las gradas.

Lily Potter estaba apoyada contra la barrera. Vestía ropa _muggle_ de abrigo y la varita en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. Violet recordó de pronto la advertencia que _Ojoloco_ Moody les hacía siempre:

―No os pongáis nunca la varita en el bolsillo de atrás o podréis volaros el trasero.

Violet no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde que le quitase puntos el sábado anterior, y ni siquiera en clase había respondido a ninguna pregunta. Lily sí que había hecho el amago de hablar con ella un par de veces después de clase, pero Violet siempre se las había apañado para salir rápido y dejarla con la palabra en la boca. Tampoco había respondido a una carta de su padre regañándola por un "uso inadecuado de la magia". Aquello le había molestado incluso más que los quince puntos que había perdido para Gryffindor, porque se imaginaba lo que su madre había podido contarle.

Después de casi dos horas, muchas vueltas, gritos y alguna que otra escoba hecha pedazos, el equipo de _quidditch_ estaba casi completado. Katie Bell había elegido a Jimmy Peakes y a Ritchie Coote como bateadores, y una orgullosa Ginny Weasley era la nueva buscadora. Había capturado la _snitch_ apenas dos minutos después de que Katie la soltara, cuando los demás aspirantes todavía estaban buscándola con la mirada.

La capitana estaba explicando cómo iba a ser la prueba para el puesto de guardián, cunado una figura alta y despeinada apareció por las escaleras de madera junto a Lily Potter. A Violet le dio un vuelco el corazón al reconocer a su padre. Casi se olvidó de que en ese momento lo detestaba.

Observó como James se acercaba a Lily, y como el rostro de ella se crispaba con algo que él le decía al oído. Lily se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, pero James insistió en lo que fuese que le estuviera diciendo y entonces Lily se separó de él y le dio la espalda.

―Vaya, ¿es tu padre? ―le dijo Isadora, incómoda. Era fácil notar que los Potter se estaban peleando.

Violet se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que todos sus compañeros estaban siendo testigos de aquello. Se levantó a trompicones y bajo los escalones de dos en dos en un intento de ahorrar tiempo.

―¡Papá! ―interrumpió, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Pero James ni siquiera la miró cuando la rodeó en un abrazo.

―No, James no, sea cual sea la idea de Dumbledore no es buena idea que… ―decía Lily con pesadez.

―¿Qué no es buena idea, Lily? ¿Qué sería una buena idea entonces?

Estaban elevando la voz, recriminándose cosas que Violet no lograba entender. Buscó en el campo a su hermano con la mirada. Jack estaba a un lado, y se había percatado de la llegada de su madre. Los ojos de los hermanos se encontraron y Violet le pidió ayuda. Jack sacudió la cabeza y señaló el campo, como queriéndole decir que pronto iba a tocarle a él.

―¡He venido a ver la prueba de Jack, James! ¡No sé si recuerdas que tienes dos hijos más! ―decía Lily.

―¿Me estás acusando de no preocuparme por mis hijos? ¡Yo también he venido a ver la prueba de Jack! ¡No es mi culpa no tener apenas tiempo con todo lo que…!

―¡Parad! ―interrumpió Violet interponiéndose entre los dos. Sentía picor en los ojos, como si fuera a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro. Nunca había visto a sus padres discutir y tener que hacerlo por primera vez delante de sus compañeros era sin duda una auténtica pesadilla.

―¿Qué demonios os pasa? ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ―Jack volaba hacía ellos hecho un basilisco. Incluso Katie Bell había parado las pruebas porque todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la discusión de la profesora de Pociones con su marido.

James y Lily pararon en el acto y, como si acabaran de caer en la cuenta de dónde estaban, sus rostros palidecieron. Todo el mundo los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Jack, perdona, no queríamos… ―comenzó a decir Lily mirando a su hijo, pero el chico le dio la espalda y se bajó de la escoba.

―¡No, no queríais! ¡Simplemente lo habéis arruinado todo!

* * *

Violet nunca había visto a sus padres con un aspecto tan miserable. James Potter tenía el rostro amarillento y unas ojeras muy pronunciadas. No se había afeitado en varios días y la barba le crecía rala y descuidada. Lily, por su parte, parecía haber adelgazado un puñado de kilos y sus ojos verdes estaban hundidos en un rostro alargado y ceniciento.

Los tres estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore. El anciano profesor los observaba en silencios a través de sus gafas de media luna. Violet lo miraba de reojo, intentando adivinar que cruzaba la mente del mago más sabio del mundo, pero el director mantenía una expresión afable.

Nunca había estado en aquel despacho. Era una sala circular, grande y luminosa, con techos altos repletos de cuadros de antiguos directores y estanterías con cientos de libros sobre magia exótica. Había también una multitud de cacharros plateados que emitían ruiditos curiosos encima de las mesas, y en cualquiera otra situación, Violet habría preguntado para qué servían. Detrás de la puerta, en una percha dorada, _Fawkes_ los observaba. Violet sabía que Dumbledore tenía un fénix, pero hasta ese momento no lo había visto. Era una criatura majestuosa, color carmesí y oro. Era tan grande que la niña estaba segura de que si desplegaba las alas alcanzaría su propio tamaño. Se preguntó si, por algún casual, el núcleo de su varita estaba relacionado con _Fawkes._

Tras lo que parecieron horas -quizás lo fueron- la puerta del despacho se abrió y Lupin y Jack entraron. El profesor llevaba al chico con un brazo por encima de los hombros, y Jack mantenía una expresión arisca e inusual en él.

―Irme de las pruebas para el equipo no es nada prohibido ―comenzó a defenderse Jack mirando fijamente a Dumbledore, como si evitara establecer contacto con sus padres: ―No pueden castigarme por eso.

―Efectivamente, Jack, estabas en todo tu derecho de abandonar el campo ―le concedió Dumbledore.

La expresión de Jack se relajó un poco, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Lupin le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

―Pero no es por eso por lo que estamos aquí, mi muchacho ―prosiguió el director. Se levantó y rodeó el escritorio que lo separaba de la familia. ―Mucho me temo que he sido yo el culpable de las recientes desavenencias en vuestra familia.

Jack y Violet se miraron. La niña se encogió de hombros para hacerle entender a su hermano que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, y el chico arqueó una ceja para indicarle que pronto lo averiguarían.

―Veréis, entiendo que ha llegado a vuestros oídos ciertas noticias sobre un hipotético hijo de Voldemort ―comenzó a explicar Dumebledore. Violet sintió un pellizco en el estómago. No sabía ni quería saber qué relación guardaba aquel chico con su familia, porque no podía ser nada bueno. Desde su aparición todo había ido de mal en peor. ―Os tranquilizará saber que lord Voldemort no ha engendrado ningún hijo biológico.

―¿Es todo una farsa entonces? ¿No hay ningún chico? ―interrumpió Jack. Miró por primera vez a sus padres en busca de respuestas.

―No, Jack… ―comenzó a decir James, pero la voz se le quebró. El hombre le pidió a Dumbledore con un gesto que siguiese explicando.

―Existen muchas medias verdades, Jack ―le dijo Dumbledore con calma. ―Voldemort no tiene ningún hijo biológico. Sin embargo, es cierto que ha estado los últimos quince años criando a un chico como su heredero.

―Sí, claro, un amoroso padre adoptivo ―bufó Jack poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Ese chico, vosotros lo conocéis ―saltó entonces Violet paseando la mirada entre sus padres y Lupin. Era como si de pronto hubiera aparecido la pieza perdida de un puzle.

―Es Harry, Violet. Es vuestro hermano Harry ―sollozó Lily.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew secuestró al pequeño Harry Potter la noche de Halloween de 1981. Había ido a visitar a sus amigos, que vivían en el Valle de Godric protegidos de Voldemort y sus mortífagos gracias al encantamiento _Fidelio._ Los Potter apenas recibían visitas aquellos días por expresas indicaciones de Dumbledore, pero siempre había hueco para los Merodeadores.

Peter cenó con James y Lily, e incluso jugueteó con el pequeño Harry. Días después, el matrimonio confesaría amargamente que Peter estaba raro, como nervioso, pero en aquel momento lo habían atribuido al miedo de ser encontrados por Voldemort.

Cuando James subió a acostar a Harry, dejando su varita en la mesita de la sala de estar, Peter atacó a Lily. Lo hizo por la espalda para que no lo viese, quizás demasiado cobarde como para mirarla a los ojos. Lily cayó al suelo con un golpe seco que alertó a James. El joven bajó corriendo las escaleras temiéndose lo peor: que el encantamiento _Fidelio_ se hubiese roto y que su familia estuviera en peligro. Lo sorprendió el ataque de Peter. De haber estado armado con su varita James sabía que no se habría dejado noquear por el pequeño, nervioso y poco diestro con los encantamientos Peter, pero no la tenía encima.

Luego Peter cogió a Harry, atravesó las barreras mágicas de la casa y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Nunca más se supo de ninguno de los dos. Poco a poco fueron atando cabos y encontrando pistas, y descubrieron que Peter llevaba meses traicionándolos. Y que había llevado a Harry hasta el mismísimo lord Voldemort.

Nunca se encontró el cadáver del bebé, pero todos lo dieron por muerto. Voldemort era conocedor de la Profecía y quería evitarla a toda costa.

Peter Pettigrew llevaba en busca y captura desde entonces.

―¿Estáis diciéndonos que Voldemort nunca mató a Harry y que lo ha criado como si fuera su hijo? ―repitió Jack tras oír la explicación. Miró a sus padres incrédulos. ―¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

―Le ha hecho creer, todo este tiempo, que nosotros lo entregamos ―le explicó James. Tenía los ojos rojos, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar: ―Harry nos odia. Voldemort lo ha estado entrenando todos estos años para ser un…

―No lo digas, James ―dijo Lily con la voz ronca.

―Harry está confuso. Ha sido engañado y no… no es capaz de distinguir la verdad ―James sacudió la cabeza.

―Pero, papá, ¿fue él el chico que te atacó el primer día de colegio? ―le preguntó Violet horrorizada.

James asintió quedamente con la cabeza.

―Los aurores lo capturaron días después, cuando estabais visitándome en Hosgmeade. Fue en una redada. Estaban a punto de darle caza a los Lestrange cuando Harry apareció y… los salvó. Fue Sirius el que logró capturarlo. Pero estaba en servicio y no le quedó otra que llevarlo al Ministerio. Allí sospechamos que recibió ayuda de Lucius Malfoy para escapar, aunque no llegó muy lejos. Decidimos aprovechar y llevarlo a Grimmauld Place.

―¿Por qué no nos habíais dicho nada? ―preguntó Jack, dolido. ―Teníamos derecho a saber.

―Todo era muy confuso, Jack ―se disculpó su madre. ―No queríamos que se corriera la voz. En el Ministerio muy pocos lo han visto, y nadie había hecho la conexión entre él y vuestro padre. ¡Lo siento tanto…! Siempre había soñado con teneros a los tres juntos p-pero no así, no a este precio.

―¿Todos lo sabíais? ―preguntó Violet mirando acusativa a su padrino. Remus asintió quedamente con la cabeza. ―¡Todos lo sabíais!

―¿Harry sigue en Grimmauld Place? ―quiso saber Jack. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba pálido.

―Sí. Sirius está con él ahora ―asintió Lily.

―¿Cuándo vamos a conocerlo?

Lily y James se miraron incómodos. James se levantó de la silla ―le fallaron las piernas― y se acercó a su hijo mediano. Le agarró la cara con las dos manos de forma suave.

―No es buena idea que eso pase todavía. Por eso no queríamos contaros nada. Harry necesita adaptarse y eso le llevará tiempo.

Mientras padre e hijo hablaban, Violet vio como Dumbledore se acercaba a la puerta y le hacía un gesto a Lupin para que salieran. Pronto quedaron únicamente los cuatro Potter en el despacho. La niña decidió que ya había llegado el momento de volver a dirigirle la palabra a su madre así que se acercó a ella y se sentó en su regazo, como cuando era pequeña. Lily la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra su pecho.

―¡Es nuestro hermano! ¡Tenemos derecho! ―discutía Jack. ―¡No podemos quedarnos aquí como si nada mientras Harry está en el cuartel!

―Eso es precisamente lo que vais a hacer, Jack ―contradijo James. Paseó la mirada entre sus hijos: ―Es muy importante que no digáis ni una palabra. A nadie. Ni a Ron, ni a Hermione, ni a Neville, ni a Ginny. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora mismo todo el Ministerio está buscando a Harry, ¡y también lo busca Voldemort! Su seguridad y la de todos los que estamos involucrados está en juego.

El chico se cruzó de brazos. James se pasó una mano por el pelo, abatido. Le dio la espalda al chico y miró a Violet en el regazo de su madre.

―Por favor ―pronunció con la voz temblorosa. ―Llevo días en lo que lo único que hago es discutir con vuestro hermano. Todo el día a todas horas. Sé que os estamos pidiendo mucho. Demasiado. Pero es la única manera de intentar arreglar las cosas.

―No queda mucho para Navidad ―añadió Lily suavemente. ―Quizás para entonces hayamos conseguido algún avance y podáis ver a Harry ―retiró un mechón de cabello negro de la cara de Violet y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. ―La semana que viene dejaré de dar Pociones durante un tiempo. Papá y yo creemos que lo mejor para Harry ahora es que estemos con él, y no puedo hacerlo desde Hogwarts. Dumbledore ya me ha buscado un sustituto, el viejo Slughorn. Os caerá bien.


	6. El Club de las Eminencias

**Capítulo VI.**

 **El Club de las Eminencias.**

Se despidieron de sus padres prometiendo que no dirían una palabra a nadie. Lily y James los llenaron de besos ―incluso a Jack, que ya casi nunca se dejaba mimar por ellos― y dieron su palabra de que les escribirían cada semana.

―Aunque no podremos hablar de Harry en las cartas. Remus os hará saber si pasa algo importante.

Los dos hermanos volvieron en silencio hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Violet sentía como si sus pensamientos se agolpasen en su cabeza desordenados, atropelladamente, incapaces de cobrar un sentido que pudiera interpretar. La idea de tener _otro_ hermano mayor era absurda, irreal. Nunca había pensado en Harry de esa manera. A decir verdad, ni siquiera había pensado nunca mucho en Harry. Le parecía que formaba parte de una vida distinta ajena a ella. Había sido el primer hijo de sus padres, pero se había ido antes de que Jack o ella llegasen al mundo. Nunca había existido a la vez. Jack era el segundo primer hijo, o eso pensaba Violet. La suya era una familia de cuatro y todo estaba hecho a su medida. Pensó, de manera infantil, que en su casa ni siquiera había hueco para Harry. ¿Se mudaría a vivir con ellos? ¿Tendrían que compartir habitación Jack y él o tendría uno para él sólo por ser el primogénito?Le vino a la mente Sirius. Al padrino de su hermano ―¡ahora era también el padrino de Harry!― le gustaba hacerle rabiar diciéndole que Jack heredaría la Capa de Invisibilidad de su padre y el mapa del Merodeador.

―¡Es el heredero, Pequeña Potter! ¡El mayor! ―le decía con sorna.

Pero ahora Jack no era el mayor. Estaba Harry. ¿Seguiría Sirius diciéndole lo mismo o pensaría que Harry lo merecía más? Al fin y al cabo, había sido su padrino antes que el de Jack. Si nunca hubiera desaparecido James y Lily ni siquiera le hubieran pedido que fuera el padrino de Jack. A lo mejor ni siquiera habrían tenido a Jack, o ella.

Cuando entraron en la Sala Común decenas de pares de ojos se posaron en ellos. La selección del equipo de _quidditch_ había terminado y casi todos habían vuelto para celebrarlo. El jolgorio cesó con la llegada de Jack y Violet, y comenzaron los cuchicheos.

―Jack, Violet, ¿qué ha pasado? ―Ginny se acercó hasta ellos apartando a la gente. La chica se había puesto la capa del equipo para celebrar su ingreso y tenía las mejillas rojas de la emoción, a juego con su pelo.

―Nada importante ―masculló Jack mirando en derredor. Localizó a Dean Thomas hablando con Katie Bell junto a la chimenea. El chico se había presentado a las pruebas para cazador con él, y parecía que las había pasado. ―¿Y quién es el tercero?

―Demelza Robins ―Ginny señaló a una chica pecosa de ojos azules y cara redonda que iba a su curso. ―Ron no ha conseguido ser nuestro guardián. Paró una _quaffle_ menos que Cormac McLaggen.

Violet vio a Isadora junto a la ventana. La chica le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al verla acercándose:

―¿Va todo bien?

―Todo bien. Solo fue un malentendido, pero está solucionado ―le mintió Violet. ―Problemillas familiares, pero nada de lo que preocuparse.

* * *

Al comienzo de semana les comunicaron que la profesora Potter había pedido una excedencia para dedicarse por completa a sus investigaciones. Nadie se tomó bien la noticia, no en vano era la profesora más querida en Hogwarts. Tampoco hizo falta que pasase mucho tiempo para que corriera la voz de que se la había visto discutir con su marido en el campo de _quidditch._ A Violet la persiguieron los cuchicheos y las miradas indiscretas durante varios días.

Comenzó a relacionarse mucho más con Isadora y Elliot, hasta el punto de que había ocasiones en las que se iba a la cama sin haber cruzado una sola palabra con su hermano, los Weasley, Neville o Hermione. Tenía la sensación de que cuanto menos contacto tuviera con ellos menos oportunidades habría de irse de la lengua. Isadora y Elliot no habían cuestionado la excedencia de su madre y no habían hecho preguntas incómodas, así que a veces tenía la sensación de que toda la conversación que había tenido lugar en el despacho de Dumbledore había sido un sueño.

El sustituto de Pociones, el profesor Slughorn, resultó ser un hombre bajito ―Violet podía mirarlo directamente a la cara sin tener que levantar la cabeza― y extremadamente gordo, con un poblado bigote de morsa y unos ojillos redondos y saltones. Mostró interés en ella desde el primer momento por su apellido y su talento para las pociones.

―Tu madre fue sin duda mi alumna predilecta. Lo suyo es un don para las pociones, ¿no crees? Parece mentira que sea hija de _muggles._

―No hay nada de malo en eso ―repuso Violet.

―Oh, no, no, desde luego. ¿Acaso no he dicho ya que era mi alumna favorita? Me complace ver que al menos uno de sus hijos se parece a ella. Tu hermano por otro lado… Parece un buen muchacho.

Jack nunca había tenido paciencia para elaborar pociones. Era demasiado enérgico e impaciente. Slughorn parecía decepcionado con ese hecho.

―Parece obvio que dentro de poco te invitará a su Club de las Eminencias ―le dijo Lupin un miércoles de mediados de octubre después de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Violet se había quedado ayudándolo a recoger los materiales que habían usado para el estudio de los Imps. Le contó sus impresiones sobre Slughorn, y Remus las escuchó con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro.

―¿Su qué?

―Club de las Eminencias. Cualquier mago o bruja con talento o poder, al menos según el criterio de Horace, acaba perteneciendo. Al viejo Slughorn le gustaba rodearse de gente influyente.

―¿Y qué tengo yo de influyente? ―cuestionó Violet, quien siempre se había considerado una persona bastante normal.

―Violet Potter, la pequeña del Jefe de Departamento de Aurores y de una de las mejores pocionistas de nuestros tiempos. Creo que es bastante obvio por qué Slughorn tiene interés en ti ―enumeró Lupin.

―Pero yo no quiero ir a eso ―repuso Violet frunciendo el ceño. ―Jack se reiría de mí hasta el fin de los días.

* * *

La invitación a la cena de Slughorn le llegó dos días después durante el desayuno.

 _Estimada Violet:_

 _Me complacería mucho que asistieras a la cena que organizo esta noche en mi despacho con varios de tus compañeros. Será una oportunidad magnífica para conocernos entre todos un poco más._

 _Profesor H.E.F Slughorn_

―¿A ti también, Violet? ―Neville estaba sentado cerca de ella. Batió en el aire una nota del mismo color.

―¿Slughorn organiza una cena? ―Isadora leyó la carta de Violet por encima de su hombro. ―Vaya, Violet, nunca pensé que serías uno de esos alumnos pelotas.

―No soy ninguna alumna pelota ―refunfuñó la niña a la defensiva. ―Yo no le pedí a Slughorn que me invitase a nada.

―¡No me puedo creer que tú también vayas a ir! ―Jack apareció por su espalda y le quitó la carta de Slughorn. Iba acompañado de Ron, quien tenía un gesto mohíno en el rostro y parecía muy molesto. ―A Hermione y a Ginny también les ha llegado.

―Y a Neville ―añadió Violet señalando al chico. ―¿A vosotros no?

―Parece que no somos lo suficientemente excepcionales para el viejo Sluggy ―refunfuñó Ron.

―Oh. Bueno, es una tontería ―Violet intentó quitarle hierro al asunto. Le arrebató el pergamino de la mano a Jack y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su capa. Los dos chicos siguieron mascullando quejas y descalificativos hacia el nuevo profesor de pociones, así que Violet cogió a Isadora por la muñeca y juntas salieron del Gran Comedor.

* * *

La curiosidad fue más fuerte que el rechazo, y a las siete en punto Violet se reunió frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda con Neville, Ginny y Hermione. La niña había dudado mucho rato si ponerse ropa _muggle_ o no, y al final se había decantado por una túnica añil que Sirius le había regalado por su cumpleaños el verano pasado.

La cena se celebraba en el despacho de Slughorn ―el despacho de Lily Potter― pero el viejo profesor había agrandado la estancia con magia y la había decorado de una manera tan sobrecargada que ni por asomo parecía el sitio donde Violet había estado pocos días antes.

En el centro de la habitación, bajo una enorme lámpara dorada con forma de pavo real, había una mesa de roble circular alrededor de la cual ya estaban sentados los demás invitados cuando el grupo de Gryffindor llegó. Violet vio a Draco Malfoy, a Blaine Zabini y a Theodore Nott, todos estudiantes de sexto de Slytherin. También había llegado Cormac McLaggen, el guardián del equipo de _quidditch_ de Gryffindor.

―¡Ah, mis jóvenes promesas de Gryffindor! Qué alegría veros a todos. Vamos, pasad, pasad y coged asiento ―los recibió Slughorn alegremente. Llevaba un pomposo batín de rayas y un sombrero puntiagudo a juego y adornado con pompones dorados.

Violet siguió sus indicaciones y para su horror se vio sentada junto a Malfoy. El chico fingió no verla y no movió ni un músculo cuando la niña lo rozó sin querer al acercar su silla a la mesa.

―Espero que os guste la comida india. He pedido expresamente a los elfos domésticos que preparen unas recetas que mi buena amiga Romina Webster (¿la conocéis?) me trajo de su último viaje a Calcuta.

Violet no sabía quién era esa tal Webster y ni le importaba. Le parecía más interesante analizar la estrambótica composición de aquella reunión.

Draco Malfoy nunca había ocultado su aversión hacia todo aquel que no era sangre pura y las sospechas de la Orden de que su padre formaba parte del círculo más cercano a Voldemort no eran pocas. Pero Lucius Malfoy era un hombre con demasiado poder e influencia dentro del Ministerio de Magia y del consejo escolar de Hogwarts ―era obvio por qué Slughorn sentía tanta curiosidad hacia su hijo―y aún no habían podido demostrar hacia quien tenía verdadera lealtad.

Blaise Zabini era un muchacho alto, negro y de pómulos marcados que miraba con desagrado a Ginny Weasley. Violet sabía que su madre era famosa por su belleza y por sus siempre trágicos matrimonios, a cada cual con un mago más anciano y más rico que el anterior.

Theodore Nott, lánguido y pálido, era el único de los chicos de Slytherin que no parecía contrariado de estar allí. Miraba sus manos largas y blanquecinas sobre la mesa y de vez en cuando al profesor Slughorn, como si esperase una explicación de por qué estaba allí. Violet tampoco lo sabía. No conocía nada de su familia.

Violet había oído decir a Ron y a Jack en más de una ocasión que Cormac McLaggen era el tío más presuntuoso e imbécil de Gryffindor. Corpulento y apuesto, Cormac no dejaba de hablar con Slughorn sobre vete tú a saber qué de su tío Tiberius y un traslador estropeado. Debía ser una anécdota graciosa porque Slughorn no dejaba de reírse.

Luego estaban ellos cuatro. No era difícil adivinar por qué Neville había sido invitado, al fin y al cabo, salía a menudo en los periódicos. Hermione era posiblemente la alumna más inteligente de su curso (y quizás de todos los cursos) y había encandilado a Slughorn desde el primer momento. Ginny era la capitana más joven de los cuatro equipos de _quidditch,_ y también la única chica.

—Mi abuelo siempre nos habló muy bien de usted, profesor Slughorn —intervino Malfoy pomposamente. —Lo recordaba como el mejor profesor de Hogwarts.

—Oh, sí, oh, sí, Abraxas. Un mago extraordinario, muy hábil en los negocios —recordó Slughorn jovialmente. —Dime, Draco, ¿sigue tu padre a cargo del negocio familiar?

La conversación fue saltando entre los presentes, aunque en realidad eran diálogos alternos de Slughorn con sus invitados. Ninguno interactuaba entre sí porque todos parecían incómodos de estar allí. Slughorn hizo preguntas incómodas a Hermione sobre sus padres, incrédulo de que tanta inteligente fuese fruto de dos _muggles._

—¿Dentistas? Por las barbas de Merlín, nunca dejarán de sorprenderme.

A Ginny la interrogó sobre su padre y su función en el Ministerio. La chica intentó responder a todo lo más dignamente que pudo, ignorando las risitas despectivas y burlonas de Zabini y Malfoy.

—Y bueno, ¡Neville Longbottom! ¿Por dónde empezar?

Las orejas de Neville se pusieron tan rojas como el pelo de Ginny. Violet vio cómo su amigo se tensaba, y como una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la frente hasta perderse en el cuello de su camisa.

—Algunos lo llaman el Elegido —continuó Slughorn maravillado.

Por primera vez todos los presentes miraban a la misma persona con cierto interés. Nadie probaba bocado de la comida india que había aparecido hacía ya rato sobre la mesa. Violet, Hermione y Ginny se miraron preocupados. Todas sabían que aquel momento llegaría tarde o temprano, porque el único interés que Slughorn podía tener por Neville era debido a todos los rumores que circulaban sobre él.

 **—** Eso son invenciones de _El Profeta_ —tartamudeó Neville.

—¡Qué modesto! No podrás negarme, mi querido Neville, que hay algo de verdad detrás de todas las habladurías —insistió Slughorn. —¿No es sino cierto que tus padres fueron los mejores aurores de su generación?

—Sí, señor —afirmó Neville, y por primera vez en toda la cena había aplomo en sus palabras. —Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que comentaba.

Se oyó una risita. Draco Malfoy tenía una sonrisa cruel dibujaba en el rostro y miraba a Neville como si fuese un payaso de circo, algo de lo que reírse. Violet sintió como el corazón le latía en los oídos. Neville era una persona calmada y agradable casi todo el rato, incluso cuando la Orden le daba más trabajo y ejercicios de los que cualquier chico de su edad pudiera desear. Pero cuando el tema de sus padres salía a relucir, todo lo bueno que Neville Longbottom tenía quedaba nublado por una mezcla de ira y aspereza que helaba la sangre.

—Se cuenta que fueron atacados por orden expresa de Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado —prosiguió Slughorn sin darse cuenta del cambio de actitud de Neville —poco después de la tragedia de los Potter —Violet fingió estar muy ocupada limpiando una mancha de curry de su túnica para no entablar contacto visual con el profesor —porque una profecía te señalaba a ti como su posible fin.

—Nunca he escuchado ninguna profecía, señor —repuso Neville. —Lo único que sé es que mis padres fueron torturados por mortífagos hasta perder el juicio.

—Una verdadera tragedia —asintió Slughorn. —Dos magos extraordinarios, excepcionales. Pero, aun así, ¿no es cierto que Dumbledore tiene una especial predilección por ti? —siguió insistiendo el profesor.

—No lo creo, señor —negó Neville tajantemente. —No más que por cualquiera de mis compañeros.

—Eres un hueso duro, Neville —Slughorn esbozó una sonrisa, pero en aquella ocasión no se mostró tan risueño como antes. Neville se encogió de hombros e intentó evitar mirar directamente a nadie a los ojos. —Esperemos que nuestra invitada más joven se muestre un poco más charlatana.

Violet casi escupe el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo. Ginny le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y le ofreció una servilleta.

—Ya sabréis todos que mi reincorporación a Hogwarts se debe a que la madre de esta jovencita ha decidido dedicarse por completo a la investigación de Pociones —explicó Slughorn a su audiencia. —Dime, Violet, ¿lo hará dirigida por el Ministerio o prefiere trabajar en solitario?

—Por su cuenta —se apresuró a responder Violet.

—Ah, sí, sí, muy típico de Lily. La mejor estudiante que he tenido nunca. Me sorprendió mucho que se decantase por la profesión de auror al terminar Hogwarts. Le insistí y le insistí para que viajase a Estados Unidos donde mi buen amigo Wallace Picquery, primo de la expresidenta del MACUSA como habréis podido deducir por su apellido, estaba dispuesto a tutorizarla personalmente pero… supongo que tu padre tuvo mucho que ver en esa decisión —el profesor le guiñó un ojo cómplice que Violet no supo interpretar, así que asintió quedamente con la cabeza. —A James Potter sí que le ha ido bien en la vida, ¡sí, señor! El Jefe del Departamento de Aurores más joven del último siglo. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Treinta?

—Treinta y uno —puntualizó Violet.

—Rufus Scrimgeour no se lo tomó nada nadie por lo que me cuentan.

Violet conocía a Scrimgeour. Un mago con aspecto de león, imponente. Trabajaba para su padre y siempre parecía enfadado. Fue el único de todo el departamento que no asistió a la celebración que el Ministerio de Magia ofreció con razón del ascenso de James. Su padre le contó que él mismo esperaba convertirse en el sucesor de _Ojoloco._

—Nada bien —concedió la niña. Le pareció que aquella información contentaría a Slughorn, y no era ni por asomo confidencial que Rufus Scrimgeour detestaba a James Potter. —Al parecer ya había ido contando entre sus amigos que lo iban a nombrar Jefe de Aurores, pero entonces el ministro Fudge ascendió a mi padre y Scrimgeour se cabreó.

Los ojos de Slughorn brillaban como los de un niño la mañana de Navidad. Interrogó a Violet sobre su padre, sus misiones, los amigos que tenía dentro del Ministerio.

—El pobre de Rufus Scrimgeour no puede negar que tu padre le quitó el puesto con elegancia —alabó el profesor.

Violet le dedicó una sonrisita tímida. Draco soltó un bufido para ser oído, y todos giraron la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Es obvio también que Potter jugaba con un comodín —dijo el chico. Violet notó como Nott le golpeaba la rodilla con los nudillos en un intento de que se callase, pero Draco lo obvió y clavó una mirada desafiante en Slughorn.

—¿A qué te refieres, Draco? ¿No crees que James fuese un buen candidato para el puesto? —o bien no se daba cuenta o bien quería obviar la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente, pero Slughorn siguió usando el tono alegre que había empleado durante toda la cena.

—Me refiero, profesor Slughorn, a que los Potter llevaban años jugando la baza de la tragedia familiar. El pobre bebé raptado de su cuna. ¿A quién no le iba conmover la historia del padre que había ingresado en el cuerpo de aurores para encontrar a los asesinos de su hijo?

—Cierra el pico, Malfoy —siseó Ginny.

—Bueno, bueno, James verdaderamente fue un auror extraordinario antes de su ascenso —concedió Slughorn en tono conciliador. —Fue de los primeros de su promoción en Hogwarts, y completó el curso de auror en sólo dos años si mal no recuerdo —Violet asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Fue el auror más joven del siglo —se apresuró a añadir la niña. —También.

Era cierto. Tanto su padre, como su madre y tío Sirius fueron aceptados en el curso de aurores pocos meses después de terminar su séptimo curso escolar para sorpresa de muchos, quienes consideraban que eran todavía demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos. Fue paralelamente a su unión a la Orden del Fénix, y los tres utilizaban los conocimientos que iban adquiriendo en la Oficina de Aurores para luchar contra los mortífagos. Por eso fueron los alumnos más aventajados: porque tenían mucha práctica.

* * *

Jack y Ron estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez cuando volvieron a la Sala Común, bien entrada la noche. Sólo quedaban un puñado de alumnos desperdigados por la estancia, demasiado perezosos como para hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse e ir a sus dormitorios.

—¿Todo bien? —Jack intentó sonar indiferente, ni siquiera levantó la mirada del tablero cuando las tres chicas y Neville se acercaron a ellos.

Violet sonrió divertida al darse cuenta de lo que su hermano estaba intentando hacer: fingir que no le había molestado la no invitación de Slughorn. A Ron le costaba más esconder su enfado porque tenía las orejas rojas y miraba a las chicas con el mismo gesto que la señora Weasley a los artilugios _muggles_ que el señor Weasley llevaba a la Madriguera.

—Os habéis librado de una buena —les dijo Ginny. —Ha sido peor que pasar un día entero con Percy. Slughorn sólo se pavonea de sus contactos, de su influencia y de que vete tú a saber quién entró en no se qué puesto gracias a él.

—¿Y delante de quiénes se ha pavoneado? —quiso saber Jack.

—Zabini, Nott, Malfoy, McLaggen y nosotros —enumeró Hermione. —Creo que nunca he asistido a una reunión tan incómoda.

—¿Y McLaggen? —Ron miró por encima del hombro de sus amigos en dirección a la entrada.

—Se ha quedado contándole no sé qué de su tío Tiberius —se encogió Violet de hombros.

—¿Malfoy y Nott? ¿Creéis que Slughorn puede estar a favor de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis? —preguntó Jack desconfiado.

—No tiene pinta —negó Neville. —Únicamente le gusta tener conocidos en todas partes. Los padres de esos dos fueron parte de su Club de las Eminencias. Bueno, y también los de Zabini, y vuestra madre —señaló a Jack y Violet.

—¿Y tus padres?

Neville se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Y no se lo voy a preguntar —el muchacho se tumbó en el sofá frente a la chimenea desabrochándose los primeros botones de la túnica que llevaba. —Ojalá Dumbledore no me hubiera pedido que me acercase a él.

—¿Qué? ¿Dumbledore?

Neville asintió con la cabeza. Sus amigos se acercaron a él para escuchar su explicación.

—El otro día. Quiere que me gane su confianza.

—¿Para qué?

—No lo sé. Todavía no me lo ha dicho —Neville parecía contrariado.

Violet sintió pena. Había sido claro que el chico había estado incómodo durante toda la cena por culpa del interrogatorio de Slughorn. Neville nunca hablaba de sus padres, y menos de lo que les había pasado. Tener que hacerlo delante de los de Slytherin había tenido que ser una auténtica pesadilla.

—Ya podrías contarnos _qué_ es lo que haces con Dumbledore —Ron probó suerte. Neville siempre era muy reservado respecto a sus lecciones con el director. Sus amigos habían intentado sonsacarle información infinidad de veces, pero Neville nunca daba su brazo a torcer.

—Créeme, no quieres saberlo —se limitó a responder el chico.

Jack y Violet intercambiaron una mirada. Los dos pensaban lo mismo. ¿Sabría Neville que Harry Potter no estaba muerto? Sus padres les habían prohibido expresamente contárselos, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Dumbledore se lo hubiese dicho ya. Al fin y al cabo, Neville era el Elegido porque Harry estaba muerto. Pero ahora no lo estaba y, por lo tanto, quizás Neville ya no lo fuese.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡y aquí el capítulo seis! El siete ya está terminado y lo subiré la semana que viene. El ocho lo empecé ayer, pero mucho me temo que en plena época de exámenes me va a ser difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir. La historia ya está pensada en su totalidad (lo que va a pasar, cómo va a terminar...) aunque hay ciertos detalles que todavía no he decidido. Habrá cosas que seguirán un rumbo similar al canon, otras notas. Todavía quedan muchos personajes por salir, todo a su tiempo. Espero que os esté gustando.


	7. La lechuza herida

**Capítulo VII.**

 **La lechuza herida.**

El sábado por la mañana, Violet convenció a Isadora y a Elliot para visitar a Hagrid. Al principio se mostraron reticentes —Hagrid era demasiado grande y ruidoso como para transmitir tranquilidad— pero Violet les aseguró una y mil veces que era de las mejores personas que podían conocer. Al final los tres amigos pusieron rumbo a su cabaña después del desayuno. Violet los guiaba alegremente, pero Isadora y Elliot todavía no parecían muy convencidos.

—Ya veréis, es la mejor persona del mundo —insistió Violet.

De la chimenea de la cabaña salía humo, y cerca de ella olía a leña. La huerta estaba cubierta de escarcha, mustia. Violet llamó a la puerta efusivamente y recibió como respuesta los ladridos de _Fang._

—¡Ya va!

Oyeron los pesados pasos de Hagrid acercándose a la puerta. Un colosal perro negro se echó sobre ellos, pero Hagrid lo agarró por el collar.

—¡Quieto, _Fang_! —ordenó con voz potente, tanto, que Isadora y Elliot se sobresaltaron. Sin embargo, la expresión de Hagrid se suavizó y se iluminó cuando vio a los tres amigos de pie frente a él: —¡Violet, qué alegría verte!

—Hola, Hagrid —saludó la niña. —Estos son Isadora y Elliot.

Hagrid soltó a _Fang_ ¸ que se echó sobre Violet para lamerle las manos. Ella le acarició la enorme cabeza arrugada y luego el animal se acercó a Isadora y Elliot para olisquearlos.

—No hace nada. Es tan grande como tonto —les tranquilizó Hagrid.

El hombre se dirigió a una cazuela que había en el fuego. Echó el agua hirviendo en una tetera y sacó lo que parecían unos pasteles de pasas enormes. Violet, Isadora y Elliot se sentaron alrededor de una mesa tosca de madera.

—Tú eres hermano de Owen Cauldwell, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Hagrid a Elliot.

—Sí, señor —asintió Elliot.

Hagrid soltó una carcajada.

—No me llames señor, chico. Todos me conocen como Hagrid.

—Sí, señor —repitió Elliot. Violet e Isadora se rieron.

El pastel de pasas estaba duro y desagradablemente salado, pero los tres amigos se lo comieron fingiendo que les gustaba para no herir los sentimientos de Hagrid. _Fang_ se tumbó en el suelo entre Isadora y Violet y babeó sus zapatos tanto que las niñas creyeron que les había calado hasta los calcetines.

—Dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente nacerán crías de unicornio —les contó el guardabosque: —La profesora Grubbly-Plank me ha pedido que atrape uno o dos para sus clases con los alumnos de cuarto y quinto. Os mandaré una lechuza cuando estén para que podáis verlos.

—Oh, será genial, Hagrid, gracias —se emocionó Violet.

—Se lo dije también ayer por la tarde a Jack y a Ron. Vinieron a verme mientras vosotros estabais en esa cena con el profesor Slughorn —había un tono burlón en las palabras de Hagrid. Violet lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —No pongas esa cara, Pequeña Potter. Tu madre también iba mucho a esas reuniones.

—Fue bastante aburrido —reconoció Violet con un suspiro. —Además estaba Malfoy estaba allí y se pasó toda la cena burlándose de nosotros.

—¿Draco Malfoy es el Slytherin rubio que siempre va con dos grandotes? —interrumpió Isadora. —El otro día estaban hechizando a un grupito de segundo con el _tarantallegra._ Decían que era lo que los sangres sucias se merecían. Eso somos los que tenemos padres _muggles,_ ¿verdad?

—Un mago de verdad nunca usa esa palabra —le aseguró Elliot. —Pero Draco Malfoy y los de su clase están enfermos con la pureza de sangre. En realidad, da igual si tus padres son magos o no porque eso no hace que seas mejor o peor bruja. La magia es la misma para todos.

—Es verdad —corroboró Violet. —Mi madre fue la primera bruja de su familia, y la madre del profesor Lupin también era _muggle._ Hermione tiene padres _muggles._ Todo lo de la sangre… Son tonterías. A nadie le importa.

—Pero, la gente muere por eso —dijo Isadora bajito, preocupada. —A Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis no le gusta la gente como yo.

—Hay cosas mucho más importantes que el origen de una persona —la reconfortó Hagrid. —Aunque haya magos y brujas obstinados con lo contrario. Además, en Hogwarts estás a salvo. El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado nunca se atrevería a acercarse al castillo mientras Dumbledore lo dirija.

—¿Y quién nos protege fuera del colegio? —insistió Isadora. —Siempre hay muertos en el periódico. Decís que no importa, pero a vosotros no os matarían sólo por ser quienes sois…

—Bueno, mi padre es auror y literalmente se dedica a capturar mortífagos, no creo que eso me ayude mucho —la consoló Violet con una sonrisita. Isadora elevó las comisuras algo más conforme.

* * *

La nieve llegó tarde, casi a finales de octubre. Un día se despertaron con todo cubierto por un denso manto blanco y un frío intenso que se agarraba a los huesos. Violet descubrió que su hermano encontraba tremendamente divertido hechizar bolas de nieve —tuvo que preguntarle _cómo_ lo hacía y suplicarle que le enseñara a ella también— y estrellarlas contra alumnos de Slytherin que se cruzasen por su camino.

A Ron y a Neville aquello les pareció tremendamente divertido, incluso Ginny se lo pasaba bien viendo como Malfoy y sus amigotes esquivaban bolas flotantes que iban directas a sus caras. Hermione, siempre tan leal a las normas, los evitaba cada vez que se ponían manos a la obra.

Las cartas de Lily y James llegaban regularmente durante el desayuno. Notas breves en las que les decían que todo iba bien en casa y les recordaban hacer sus deberes y comportarse en clase. Jack y Violet las leían con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista, alguna clave secreta sobre el hermano pródigo que ahora vivía en el número de 12 de Grimmauld Place, pero todo era en vano. Ni siquiera Lupin, al que acribillaban con preguntas a cada ocasión que se les presentaba, daba su brazo a torcer.

Mientras, en el mundo exterior, los ataques de los mortífagos incrementaron. Hubo dos intentos de atacar el Ministerio, fallidos y bloqueados por los aurores, y una extraña explosión verde en el corazón de Londres que acabó con la vida de varios _muggles_ y dos magos. Todos esperaban con pavor el periódico de la mañana para saber que sus seres queridos seguían a salvo, y se iban a dormir con aprensión por lo que pudieran leer al despertar.

La vida de Violet se había vuelto una suerte de vaivén entre la seguridad de Hogwarts —con sus amigos y su hermano, las guerras con bolas de nieve, los cada vez más numerosos deberes y el bullicio de un lugar con centenares de adolescentes— y la incertidumbre del mundo mágico. Cada vez que Voldemort y sus mortífagos daban un pase adelante en su reinado del terror, el Ministerio (y la Orden) los replegaban, pero cada vez que intentaban adelantarse a los planes oscuros, ellos los contraatacaban.

La guerra parecía que nunca iba a terminar.

-oOo-

Un martes por la mañana, ya bien entrado noviembre, no hubo carta desde el hogar de los Potter. Los hermanos observaron agonizantes todas y cada una de las lechuzas que entraron al Gran Comedor a repartir la correspondencia, pero ninguna era _Iris._ Su padre le había anudado una cinta roja y dorada en una de las patas para distinguirla, y los niños se habían acostumbrado a buscar el hilo con la mirada cada vez que entraba el correo.

Violet sintió un nudo en el estómago y el desayuno en la garganta, como si de pronto hubiera decidido por voluntad propia que quería salir. Miles de pensamientos macabros le cruzaron la mente: sus padres heridos, la casa de Sirius atacada, Harry de nuevo en manos de Voldemort…

— _Iris_ se habrá retrasado, Violet. Si hubiera pasado algo malo, lo sabríamos —Jack le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un apretón, luego señaló a Ginny, cerca de ellos, quien leía una carta de su casa mientras se terminaba un café.

Violet quiso pensar que Jack tenía razón y que _Iris_ simplemente no había llegado. Llevaba casi diez años en la familia; era una lechuza vieja y durante el último mes había estado yendo y viniendo casi diario desde Londres.

* * *

— _¡Reparo!_ —la taza resquebrajada que Violet tenía frente a ella pareció rebobinar hasta que no hubo ninguna grieta en su superficie. La niña la cogió con orgullo y la levantó para que el profesor Flitwick la viese.

—¡Muy bien, Potter! ¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor! —concedió el profesor alegremente, dando un saltito en su sitio.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —le susurró Elliot ofuscado mientras daba golpecitos con su varita a su taza. Salían chispas azules de la punta, pero el objeto ni siquiera hizo el amago de arreglarse.

—Pues cómo lo explicó Flitwick, mira tienes que coger así la varita y luego… —Violet agarró la mano de su amigo por la muñeca y dibujó una figura en el aire. —Luego dices el hechizo y te concentras en que quieres que se arregle.

Elliot se concentró. Se mordió la punta de la lengua con los dientes y miró la taza muy fijamente, como si fuese a desaparecer en un parpadeo. Violet apoyó la cabeza entre las manos y observó como su amigo intentaba, otra vez en vano, ejecutar el encantamiento _reparo._

A su izquierda Isadora ya había conseguido restaurar su taza casi por completo. Sólo tenía una pequeña brecha, casi imperceptible, cerca del asa.

—Oye, ¿no es esa tu lechuza? —su amiga quiso señalar la ventana con su varita, pero lo hizo con tanto ímpetu que lanzó chispas a Elliot y le chamuscó el flequillo.

 _Iris_ estaba apoyada en el alféizar, picoteando el cristal y con una pata levantada para enseñar la carta que llevaba atada. Desde su asiento, Violet podía ver la cinta que la identificaba. El profesor Flitwick —y todos sus compañeros— se percataron también de la presencia del animal.

—¿De quién es esta lechuza? —preguntó, abriendo la ventana para que _Iris_ pudiera entrar.

A Violet no le hizo faltar contestar, porque la lechuza revoloteó hacia ella. Lo hizo de una forma irregular, dando tumbos de un lado para otro, como si le costase volar. Ululó lastimeramente, y cuando se posó en el pupitre, Violet comprobó horrorizada que tenía las plumas revueltas y el ala en una posición extraña, dolorosa.

—¡Está herida! —exclamó Elliot.

—¿Es verdad, Potter? ¿Está herida tu lechuza? —preguntó el profesor Flitwick preocupado.

—Sí, profesor —corroboró Violet, acariciando con delicadeza la cabeza de _Iris._ La lechuza entrecerró los ojos, con cansancio y dolor, y se tambaleó.

—Habrá tenido un accidente de camino aquí. Está bien, puedes llevarla a la profesora Grubbly-Plank para que le eche un vistazo —le ofreció el profesor. Bajó de un saltito de su estrado e hizo aparecer un trozo de pergamino. —Si te cruzas con algún profesor de camino dale esto y diles que yo te he dado permiso.

Violet se lo agradeció, luego cogió a _Iris_ con cuidado entre sus brazos y salió rápido del aula de Encantamientos. En un primer momento se dirigió a la sala de profesores con la esperanza de localizar allí a la profesora de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, pero a pocos pasillos de llegar decidió que nadie mejor que Hagrid sabría curar a _Iris._ Y confiaba en él mucho más que en una profesora con la que nunca había tratado. Así que giro sobre sus talones, con _Iris_ apoyada contra su pecho y el justificante de Flitwick arrugado en una mano, y corrió hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Las cortinas de la cabaña de Hagrid estaban echadas, y no salía humo de la chimenea. Violet se había dejado su capa de abrigo en clase y tiritaba mientras aporreaba la puerta, pero ni siquiera oyó los ladridos de _Fang._ Se encaramó a una de las ventanas con la ayuda de una caja de madera e intentó vislumbrar algo, pero el cristal únicamente le devolvía su reflejo.

—Hoy no es tu día de suerte —le dijo a la lechuza con pena. _Iris_ emitió lo que pareció una queja y pegó su cabeza contra el brazo de Violet, como apremiándola para que buscase ayuda.

Violet, aún sin aliento por la carrera que había dado para llegar a la cabaña, volvió sobre sus pasos con la idea de, al final, pedir ayuda a la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

—¿Violet?

Durante unos instantes la niña no reconoció la voz, pero al girarse comprobó con sorpresa (y mucho agrado) que Nymphadora Tonks la llamaba a escasos metros. Era una bruja joven, recién salida de la Academia de Aurores. Su padre la había reclutado para la Orden el curso anterior. Tonks era bastante patosa, pero tenía el increíble don de metamorfosearse y en general su dominio de hechizos y contrahechizos era increíble. Pero quizás lo más importante, o lo que había hecho que James Potter se decidiera a revelarle el secreto de la Orden del Fénix, fue que Tonks, al igual que Sirius, era un miembro excluido de la familia Black. Su madre Andrómeda, era hermana de Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy, todas hijas de Cygnus Black, pero se había casado con un hijo de _muggles_ y la habían expulsado del árbol genealógico de los Black.

—¿Qué haces fuera en horario de clases, Violet? —le preguntó Tonks intentando sonar firme, pero no pudo esconder una sonrisa cuando se acercó a ella.

—Buscaba a Hagrid. Mi lechuza está herida y esperaba que él la curase, pero no está. Ahora voy a buscar a la profesora Grubbly-Plank —explicó Violet y le enseñó el pergamino arrugado. Tonks ni siquiera lo miró. Tenía vista clavada en _Iris._ Frunció el ceño y su ceja izquierda —que hasta ese momento había estado de un color blanco brillante a juego con su melena corta— se tornó púrpura.

—¿Has visto cómo se lo ha hecho? —levantó un poco el ala de la lechuza para observar la herida, pero _Iris_ le picoteó los dedos para impedirlo.

—No. Ha llegado así. No ha aparecido en el desayuno y creíamos que no vendría, pero hace un rato me ha encontrado en el aula de Encantamientos —entonces reparó en la pregunta de Tonks. —¿Crees que alguien le ha querido hacer daño?

—Me temo que sí… —la auror suspiró y se rascó la barbilla, como pensando qué hacer. —Vamos, te acompaño dentro y te cuento lo que he visto. Sturgis podrá estar sin mí un rato.

* * *

Siempre había aurores vigilando los terrenos de Hogwarts, y al menos uno de ellos era siempre un miembro de la Orden. James se encargaba de que así fuera.

—Esta mañana estaba dando una vuelta cerca de la torre de Astronomía cuando he visto a alguien lanzar hechizos desde arriba —le contaba la joven auror a Violet mientras entraban de nuevo al castillo. —He subido a ver quién era, por precaución y me he encontrado con mi querido primo Draco —dibujó una mueca al pronunciar su nombre. —Le he preguntado que qué estaba haciendo allí pero como es lógico no me lo ha dicho. Lo dejé pasar pensando que sólo estaba practicando, o algo así.

—¿Por qué iba Draco Malfoy a atacar mi lechuza? —preguntó Violet preocupada.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa… —musitó Tonks frotándose el arco de la nariz.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la sala de profesores, flanqueada por dos gárgolas. Tonks llamó con los nudillos y posó una mano en el hombro de Violet.

—¿Nymphadora? ¿Qué ha pasado? —un sorprendido Remus Lupin les abrió la puerta.

—No me llames así —protestó Tonks arrugando el gesto. Instó a Violet de un suave empujón a que entrase en la sala.

La sala de profesores era una estancia alargada y cálida, con una enorme mesa rodeada de sillas disparejas. En una de ellas estaba la profesora McGonagall, que miró a las dos chicas al entrar con una ceja arqueada.

—Es mi lechuza, Lunático, está herida… esto, profesor Lupin —se corrigió Violet rápidamente mirando de reojo a la jefa de su casa.

—Tengo sospechas de que Draco Malfoy intentó atacarla esta mañana —aportó Tonks. Esto fue suficiente para hacer que la profesora McGonagall se levantase de su sitio.

—¿De dónde viene la lechuza, Violet? —le preguntó.

—De casa, de mis padres.

—James y Lily nunca ponen información de Harry en sus cartas —aseguró Lupin a las dos mujeres pues estas habían intercambiado una mirada de preocupación.

Violet frunció el ceño y se sintió extrañamente molesta. La existencia de su hermano no parecía un secreto para nadie de la Orden, y eso hizo que el habérselo ocultado a ella y a Jack durante tantas semanas fuese todavía más doloroso.

—Pero Malfoy no sabe nada de Harry, ¿no? Es secreto —inquirió la niña.

—No, Violet, no tiene por qué saber nada —asintió la profesora McGonagall con aire circunspecto.

 _Iris_ ululó lastimosamente en brazos de Violet y le picó la mano con reproche.

—Mi lechuza está herida —recordó ella. —Tengo que llevársela a la profesora Grubbly-Plank para que la cure.

—Yo se la llevaré. Tú mejor vete a clase —se ofreció el profesor Lupin cogiendo a _Iris_ con cuidado. Desató la carta de su pata y se la entregó a Violet. El sello seguía intacto así que quien fuera que la había atacado, no había conseguido su objetivo.

* * *

 _Queridos Jack y Violet:_

 _Todos estamos bien en casa. Mis investigaciones van lentas, pero creo que por fin empiezo a obtener resultados y espero poder enseñároslo cuando vengáis en Navidad. Papá y Sirius han comprado entradas para un partido de quidditch y os quiere llevar nada más volváis del colegio, pero ya veremos._

 _Os quiere,_

 _Mamá._

—¿Para qué querría Malfoy leer esto?

Jack y Violet estaban sentados en un banco de piedra en mitad de un pasillo vacío de la segunda planta. Era la hora de la comida y casi todos los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor.

—Querrá saber dónde está Harry —masculló Jack. Mantenía el ceño fruncido, pensativo y enfadado. —Tienen que estar furiosos. Los mortífagos, digo. Hace tres meses que Harry está en el cuartel de la Orden.

—Pero ¿por qué es Harry tan importante para ellos? ¿Por qué Quién-Tú-Sabes lo ha educado como su hijo? —insistió Violet llena de dudas. —No tiene sentido.

—Ya lo sé, Violet. Ya sé que no tienen ningún sentido. O quizás sí. Imagínatelo, a lo mejor lo quiere usar como escudo. No iba a ser un secreto para siempre, algún día Harry daría la cara. ¿Crees que papá y mamá hubieran permitido que la Orden atacase a los mortífagos sabiendo que Harry estaba entre ellos?

Violet se encogió de hombros. Desde luego que no lo hubieran permitido. Sabía el duelo interno que sus padres llevaban desde la muerte (o al menos aparente muerte) de su hijo mayor.

—Al menos espero que las entradas que han comprado sean para el partido del Puddlemere United contra los Muércielagos de Ballycastle…

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos seguidores! Me alegra mucho que cada capítulo alguien más se sume a esta aventura. Espero que os esté gustando. Sé que este capítulo ha sido un poco flojo, pero es que en el siguiente hay mucha acción. Los problemas están empezando para los pequeños de los Potter, y eso que todavía ni siquiera han conocido a Harry.


	8. Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff

**Capítulo VIII.**

 _ **Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff.**_

El último sábado de noviembre comenzó la Copa de _Quidditch_. El primer partido de la temporada lo disputarían Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, y durante la semana anterior al encuentro Katie Bell había llevado a su equipo al extremo, doblando los entrenamientos hasta el punto de que la propia profesora McGonagall había tenido que pedirle que cuidase de la salud de sus jugadores.

—Tengo tantas agujetas en los brazos que mañana ni siquiera podré sujetar la _quaffle_ —oyó Violet que se quejaba Demelza Robins, una de las cazadoras, la noche anterior al partido.

Jack soltó un bufido al oír el comentario. Violet sabía que su hermano habría sufrido los entrenamientos de Katie Bell de buena gana. Ron también hizo una mueca.

—Espero que McLaggen aguante todo el partido sin tener que mirarse al espejo —masculló el pelirrojo, mirando con odio al guardián del equipo que en ese momento estaba rodeado de un grupito de chicas de cuarto a las que les contaba como había sido capaz de parar una _quaffle_ colgando de su escoba durante el último entrenamiento.

—Es bastante buen guardián —repuso Ginny. —Casi tanto como Wood.

—Sólo espero que atrapes la _snitch_ antes de que tenga tiempo a demostrar nada —repuso Ron.

—Con esto, es lo más probable.

Jack le había prestado a Ginny su querida Nimbus 2001 para el partido. La joven bruja llevaba un buen rato poniéndola a punto para la mañana siguiente. La limpiaba y recortaba sus ramitas dobladas con esmero. Ron la miraba con envidia, aunque sabía que con una escoba como aquella su hermana tendría ventaja respecto al buscador de Hufflepuff.

—No te sientas presionada, pero no te plantees volver a casa si no atrapas mañana la _snitch_ —insistió Ron dándole un tirón de oreja a su hermana.

—A lo mejor eres tú el que no debería volver, Ronald. Te recuerdo que eres el único que no ha entrado en el equipo de _quidditch._ Oh, Percy tampoco… —repuso Ginny con malicia, haciendo que el rostro de Ron se ensombreciese.

Jack, Neville y Violet rieron a carcajadas. Hermione los miró con las cejas arqueadas por encima de su manual de Runas Antiguas y suspiró profundamente.

—¿Vendrá vuestro padre a ver el partido? —preguntó Neville a los hermanos Potter.

—No —respondió Jack atropelladamente. —Está demasiado ocupado. Cosas del trabajo, ya sabes.

—Ya, me lo imaginaba —el chico frunció el ceño. —Pero es extraño. Hace tiempo que no me escribe, y le gusta ver los partidos de Gryffindor.

—Está muy ocupado —recalcó Violet, nerviosa. —Mamá es la que nos escribe a nosotros.

Neville los miró dubitativo, pero no insistió mal. Violet sintió un pellizco de culpa en el estómago. Sabía que entre su padre y el chico existía una buena relación —a pesar de las discusiones que de vez en cuando mantenías— y que Neville confiaba en James Potter más que en ningún otro adulto. ¿Qué pasaría cuando descubriera que durante todo ese tiempo le había estado ocultando el regreso de Harry?

* * *

El desayuno del sábado fue uno de los más ruidosos que Violet había vivido en todas las semanas que llevaba en Hogwarts. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado de escarlatas y dorados, amarillos y negros. Los de Slytherin en su totalidad apoyaban al equipo de Hufflepuff, pero Ravenclaw estaba dividido. Un grupo de Gryffindor cantaba a gritos y totalmente desafinados una vieja (y algo obscena) canción de _quidditch_ bajo la atónita mirada de los más jóvenes hasta que el profesor Lupin les amenazó con dejarles sin ver el partido si no se callaban.

—Espero que sigamos siendo amigos después de la terrible derrota que vais a sufrir —les dijo Elliot a Isadora y Violet en tono burlón mientras las niñas se pintaban las caras con los colores de Gryffindor.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños Hufflepuff ganaría a Gryffindor —repuso Violet con una mueca.

—¿Quién ganó la copa el año pasado? —preguntó Isadora.

—Gryffindor, por supuesto —contestó Isadora.

—El equipo que tenéis este año no es ni la mitad de bueno que el año pasado —apuntó Elliot.

—Y aun así nos basta para ser el doble de buenos que vosotros —repuso Violet, y con la pintura que tenía en la mano le dibujó una línea escarlata cruzándole la cara.

—¡Eh! ¡Quítame eso!

—¡Ahora tendrás que animar a Gryffindor! —rio Violet.

—¡Que me lo quites! —insistió Elliot.

Pero Violet optó por salir corriendo. Elliot la persiguió entre amenazas y quejas. Violet tenía que controlar la respiración y las carcajadas para no quedarse sin aire. Sorteó a varios estudiantes y saltó sobre lo que parecía una maleta llena de bengalas. Miró por encima de su hombre para ver si Elliot seguía detrás de ella, y cuando salió del Gran Comedor y giró en dirección a las escaleras, se chocó con alguien con tanta fuerza que acabó en el suelo.

—Hala, perdona… —comenzó a disculparse.

—Mira por dónde vas, estúpida —le espetó una voz silbante.

Draco Malfoy la miraba con una expresión de asco en el rostro mientras se colocaba bien la túnica. Violet se quedó paralizada en el suelo observando al adolescente con la boca semiabierta.

—No me he dado cuenta —reaccionó la niña al cabo de unos segundos.

—Muy propio de los Potter —masculló Malfoy.

—¿Violet? ¿Qué haces en el suelo? —Lupin detrás de ellos y miró a su ahijada con sorpresa.

—Nada, profesor. Me he tropezado —Violet se incorporó de un salto y se sacudió la ropa.

—Y tú, Draco, ¿te ocurre algo? —el profesor miró al alumno de Slytherin.

Malfoy estudió a Lupin con la mirada. Sus ojos grises recorrieron al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como si estuviera sopesando qué hacer con él, pero Lupin se mantuvo firme y no se dejó amedrentar.

—No —y luego, casi en un susurro y arrastrando las palabras, añadió: —profesor.

—Entonces será mejor que vayáis yendo ya al campo de _quidditch._ El partido está a punto de comenzar.

Lupin se quedó parado en su sitio esperando a que los dos alumnos reaccionasen. Draco los miró con pesadez antes de alejarse en dirección al portón de salida, y Violet suspiró aliviada cuando lo vio desaparecer.

—¿Te ha hecho algo, Pequeña Potter? —le preguntó Lupin colocándole una mano en el hombro en un gesto protector.

—No, no. Me he tropezado con él —aseguró la chica, y luego hizo caso de la indicación del profesor y puso rumbo al campo de _quidditch._

* * *

Aquel día, los tres aurores encargados de velar por la seguridad de los estudiantes eran Dawlish, Williamson y Shacklebolt, este último miembro de la Orden. Cuando Jack y Violet pasaron frente a ellos, los tres los saludaron con un gesto de cabeza y el propio Shacklebolt les guiñó un ojo cómplice antes de volver a adoptar su habitual expresión serena.

—Normal que el ministro _muggle_ lo quiera como escolta —comentó Ron refiriéndose al imponente auror cuando cogieron sitio en las gradas.

Estaban ya tan abarrotadas que se tuvieron que apretujar los unos contra los otros para caber. A su alrededor, sus compañeros de Gryffindor llevaban estandartes y carteles animando a los jugadores. Colin Creevey había ampliado una fotografía de Ginny Weasley sobre su escoba y la levantaba al aire.

—¡Da comienzo el primer partido de _quidditch_ de la temporada! —exclamó una voz suave y alegre por los altavoces.

La comentarista era una chica bajita con una larga cabellera rubia oscura y un collar hecho de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla. Violet la reconoció como Luna Lovegood, una Ravenclaw de quinto. Nunca había hablado con ella, pero sabía que Ginny era su amiga así que no podía ser mala persona.

—Oh, Katie Bell acaba de marcar los primeros diez puntos para Gryffindor. Es una jugadora extraordinaria, ¿verdad? —decía Luna con tono soñador, como si en vez de comentar un partido de _quidditch_ estuviera pensando en voz alta.

Violet se rio con ganas.

—A Ernie Mcmillan no parece que le haya sentado muy bien, qué pena. Creo que es porque Katie Bell le dio calabazas el año pasado en San Valentín… —prosiguió Luna.

—¡LOVEGOOD! —se oyó reprender a la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

Mientras, en el campo, Gryffindor marcó otros diez puntos. Los bateadores del equipo, Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote, chocaron sus bates para celebrarlo justo antes de desviar con fuerza una _bludger_ que iba directa a ellos. Violet vio a Ginny girar bocabajo en busca de la _snitch._

—¿Ves? Summerby tampoco ha visto la _snitch_ todavía —le dijo Jack a su hermana, señalando al buscador de Hufflepuff. —Ahora Ginny va a volverlo loco…

En ese instante, la chica se lanzó en picado con la Nimbus 2001 como si hubiera visto algo a ras del suelo. Summerby se apresuró a seguirla, pero la velocidad de su escoba no podía compararse a la de Jack. Justo antes de rozar el suelo con el mango de la escoba, Ginny ascendió casi de forma vertical.

—Vaya, parece que esa _bludger_ era un poco anti-Slytherin —dijo entonces Luna.

Violet miró a la grada de la casa. Los bateadores de Hufflepuff casi habían caído encima del público intentando golpear una de las _bludger._ Violet distinguió el pelo rubio de Malfoy entre la multitud. Se ajustó los prismáticos para verlo con más claridad. Le gritaba algo a los que estaban a su lado, furioso, pero la _bludger_ sólo le había rozado el pelo.

—Vaya, ojalá le hubiera partido la cabeza a Malfoy… —se lamentó la niña.

—No tendremos tanta suerte —negó Jack. —¡Vamos, Demelza, así se hace!

Gryffindor anotó otros diez puntos. El marcado iba ya treinta a cero a favor de los leones. Ginny seguía dando vuelta alrededor de sus compañeros, y la _snitch_ no daba señales.

—Gryffindor encabeza el marcador. Vaya, parece Summerby ha visto algo… Ah, no, sólo ha sido el viento…

La grada de Gryffindor rio. Violet se recreó en el ambiente festivo que reinaba a su alrededor, en sus amigos cantando y dando botes en sus asientos animando al equipo, en su hermano rojo de la emoción gritando indicaciones que eran imposibles que fuesen escuchadas por ningún jugador. Incluso Hermione parecía absorta por el partido. Aquel momento de pura emoción y felicidad parecía un oasis en medio de todo el caos que reinaba en el mundo exterior.

—Oh, McLaggen no ha podido parar ese tanto de Hufflepuff. Parece que no estaba muy atento, ¡ahora el marcador va cincuenta a diez a favor de Gryffindor!

—¡Chúpate esa, McLaggen! —chilló Ron todo emocionado.

—¡Ron! ¡Que nos han marcado a _nosotros_! —le recordó Neville desconcertado.

—¡Y así se le bajaran los humos a ese chulo de McLaggen! —repuso Ron.

—¡QUÉ LA HA VISTO! —rugió entonces Jack levantándose de un salto y señalando extasiado hacia el campo. —¡VAMOS GINNY!

Todos a una miraron hacia la buscadora. Ginny se lanzaba en picado hacia un extremo del campo, cerca de los aros de Hufflepuff. Esta vez sí parecía hacerlo a conciencia. Era sólo una mancha escarlata bajando a toda velocidad. Se oyó a la grada entera de Gryffindor contener el aliento. Jack se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ron apretó el brazo de Neville hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos. Violet y Hermione se dieron las manos.

—¡Y Ginny Weasley ha atrapado la _snitch_ dorada! Gryffindor gana el primer partido de la temporada, ¿no es maravilloso? Ginny me cae muy bien…

Y justo en ese momento, mientras los jugadores descendían al terreno y la profesora Hooch pitaba el final del encuentro, el cielo se rompió.

O esa fue la sensación que tuvo Violet.

Hubo un estruendo sobrecogedor y un destello de luz violeta. Las gradas se sacudieron como si un gigante las hubiera empujado. Alguien entre el público gritó, y fue lo necesario para que el miedo se extendiese.

—¡Están intentando romper la protección! —exclamó Hermione señalando por encima de sus cabezas.

A comienzo de curso, y como cada año escolar, el Ministerio había dotado Hogwarts con los hechizos defensivos más potentes conocidos. Una cúpula de magia ancestral rodeada el castillo protegiendo a alumnos y profesores, y nada podía atravesarla. O eso pensaban. Ahora todos podían ver una grieta púrpura brillando sobre ellos.

—Mantened la calma. Estáis a salvo —la voz de Dumbledore, potente y calmada, parecía sonar dentro de sus cabezas.

Violet miró hacia la grada de los profesores. El director estaba de pie, con los brazos abiertos y mirando a sus alumnos con serenidad. A su alrededor, el resto de los profesores abandonaban sus asientos de forma ordenada pero deprisa.

—Los delegados y jefes de cada casa os guiarán hacia el castillo. Os pido que no corráis. Estáis a salvo —repitió Dumbledore.

Violet se pegó a Jack, aterrada. Su hermano la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para bajar por las escaleras. La niña casi no podía mover hacia dónde se movían, porque todo el mundo los empujaba para salir de allí lo antes posible.

—Vamos, allí está McGonagall —le indicó Jack, señalando a la profesora de Transformaciones, a un lado del camino que llevaba al campo de _quidditch,_ que empezaba a verse rodeada por sus estudiantes de Gryffindor.

Se oyó otro estruendo, hubo otro destello de luz violáceo y más gritos aterrados. Los alumnos que habían llevado sus varitas al partido las habían sacado para defenderse, aunque nadie sabía muy bien de qué.

—Seguid a Lottie hasta el Gran Comedor, id de tres en tres. Los que tengáis la varita a mano estad preparados para lo que sea, ¡vamos! Lavender, cierra el primer grupo —indicaba McGonagall a sus alumnos.

Lottie Peakes, Premio Anual de Gryffindor y hermana de uno de los bateadores del equipo azuzó a un grupo de compañeros para que la siguieran. Todos obedecieron las órdenes de la profesora McGonagall y se colocaron en fila de tres para seguirla.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo del cielo? —Isadora la encontró entre la multitud. Tenía los ojos llorosos y le temblaba el labio inferior.

—Están intentando atacar Hogwarts, pero no podrán conseguirlo. Nuestras barreras son más fuertes que sus hechizos —le dijo Neville con firmeza. —Vamos, McGonagall está formando más grupos.

Benjamin Sloper, Seamus Finnegan y Katie Bell desde su escoba escoltaron al siguiente grupo, casi todos asustados alumnos de primero y segundo que se cubrían las cabezas con las manos mientras corrían muertos de miedo hacia la seguridad del castillo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros, profesora? —se ofreció Neville diligentemente a la jefa de su casa.

McGonagall miró en derredor. Quedaban pocos alumnos pequeños; sólo Isadora y Violet de primero. Los otros jefes también habían mandado ya de vuelta a gran parte de sus casas. Dumbledore los observaba a todos con la expresión impertérrita.

—Llévalos al Gran Comedor, Neville —le indicó la profesora.

—¿Qué? ¿Y usted? —protestó el chico frunciendo el ceño. —Quiero quedarme y lu…

—¡Llévalos al Gran Comedor! —cortó fieramente McGonagall. —¡No es ningún juego! ¡No es están atacando!

—Puedo luchar, profesora —insistió Neville.

—No me hagas quitarte puntos en una situación así. Coge a los demás y llévalos al castillo —reiteró McGonagall.

—Vámonos, Neville —Hermione agarró a su amigo por el brazo y tiró de él.

Neville se dejó guiar a regañadientes. Violet cogió a Isadora de la mano —la niña temblaba de miedo— y tiró de ella hacia el castillo. Ginny se había bajado de la _Nimbus 2001_ y los seguía a pie con la escoba al hombro. Jack y Ron, que llevaban sus varitas encima, cerraban el grupo listos para defenderse si era necesario. Pero el camino estaba desierto. Si no hubiese sido por la luz violácea sobre sus cabezas, nada hubiera indicado que los estaban atacando.

A pocos metros del portón principal, cerca de la seguridad de Hogwarts, Neville le arrebató la escoba a Ginny. Nadie se lo esperó y por eso ninguno supo cómo reaccionar cuando el muchacho se elevó en el aire de una patada.

—¿¡Dónde va!? —chilló Hermione.

—¡No lo sé, pero tenemos que ponemos a salvo! —Ron tiró de todos para que entrasen justo antes de que otro ataque sacudiese la cúpula protectora.

Dentro del Gran Comedor observaron que habían amontonado las mesas a los lados y todos los alumnos estaban sentados en el centro de la sala, muy juntos unos de otros. Los profesores se paseaban entre ellos para tranquilizarlos, y había media docena de aurores vigilando a las puertas. Ninguno de la orden.

—¿Dónde está Longbottom? —la profesora Sinistra, jefa de la casa Slytherin, se acercó hasta el grupo.

—No… se quedó con la profesora McGonagall —trastabilló Ron.

La mujer —alta y oscura: su cabello, sus ojos, su piel— los miró con desconfianza, pero siguió caminando.

—Merlín, Neville se va a meter en un buen lío —murmuró Hermione exasperada, sentándose en el suelo a duras penas entre sus compañeros.

Violet se hizo un ovillo. Se rodeó las piernas con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza entre las rodillas. Isadora la imitó. Vieron a Elliot y a su hermano a pocos metros de ellas, con más alumnos de Hufflepuff. El chico las vio y levantó un pulgar para indicar que todo iba bien, aunque tenía el rostro ceniciento y los ojos rojos, como si hubiera llorado.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Dumbledore entró al Gran Comedor.

Para entonces muchos se habían quedado dormidos en incómodas posturas en el suelo y el tono de voz del resto había descendido hasta convertirse en un murmullo. Pero cuando las puertas se abrieron y el director entró, todos se reactivaron. Se retiraron a los lados de forma torpe para formar un pasillo por donde el anciano mago pudiera pasar. Lo seguían el profesor Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt y Sirius. ¡Sirius! A Violet le dio un vuelco el corazón al verlo. Miró a Jack, y el chico esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando su mirada y la de su padrino se cruzaron.

Pero todos tenían un aspecto lamentable.

—No quiero andarme con rodeos —la voz de Dumbledore retumbó en todo el Gran Comedor. Se había situado en mitad de la estancia, rodeado de los aurores y los profesores. —No voy a subestimar vuestra tremenda capacidad para afrontar noticias como esta. Os ha tocado crecer en una época oscura y peligrosa, y no sirve de nada edulcoraros la verdad: hoy han ocurrido múltiples ataques. El pueblo de Hogsmeade y el callejón Diagón han sido atacados por mortífagos. Me temo que el número de víctimas mortales es elevado, aunque el Ministerio todavía trabaja en establecer el número concreto. También, como bien habéis sufrido, han intentado romper las defensas del castillo. No ha sido suficiente para desproteger Hogwarts y me complace poder anunciaros que las barreras siguen en pie. Durante toda esta noche los aurores y yo mismo trabajaremos para reparar el daño que han sufrido. Hogwarts sigue siendo el lugar más seguro en el que podáis encontraros.

Posiblemente a lo largo de esta tarde y sin duda mañana por la mañana os llegarán informaciones de muchas fuentes. No puedo haceros a creer en mis palabras, pero me veo en la obligación moral de deciros que no todo lo que oigáis será cierto. O al menos tan cierto como quieren que creáis.

Como bien habéis podido leer estas últimas semanas, los rumores de que Voldemort tiene un heredero son, efectivamente, ciertos —el murmullo bajo que hasta ese momento había reinado en el Gran Comedor se convirtió en un batiburrillo de exclamaciones y grititos de sorpresa. Jack y Violet se miraron aprensivos. ¿Era posible que Dumbledore fuese a revelar su identidad? ¿Expondría de ese modo a Harry? —El Ministerio lo capturó hace dos meses, pero escapó. O es pensamos. Tenemos información de primera mano de que nunca llegó a reunirse de nuevo con lord Voldemort —todo el mundo contuvo el aliento como cada vez que Dumbledore se atrevía a llamar al mago tenebroso por su nombre. —El Ministerio desconoce su paradero, así como sus intenciones. Los ataques de hoy tenían como único propósito amedrentarnos y conseguir información.

Va a ser una noche larga y, mucho me temo, terrible para algunos de vosotros. Los jefes de vuestras casas van a estar a vuestra entera disposición. Vuestra mayor fortaleza sois vosotros mismos. Apoyaos los unos en los otros, daos consuelo. En tiempos de guerra, la amistad y el amor es nuestra mejor arma.

—Merlín, ha tenido que ser algo realmente grave —musitó Ginny, pálida

Durante un buen rato nadie se movió, ni habló, ni emitió ningún ruido que indicase que seguían vivos. Violet tenía la sensación de que estaba en medio de una pesadilla, y que de un momento a otro su padre la despertaría. Quizás ni siquiera había empezado ya Hogwarts y todavía estaba en su cama del Valle de Godric. Quizás todo era un mal sueño producto de su nerviosismo y de las mil y unas historias que Jack le contaba sobre el castillo.

Pero entonces los Jefes de las Casas y los prefectos comenzaron a llamarlos. Querían llevarlos de vuelta a sus Salas Comunes, donde les llevarían comida y podrían cambiarse de ropa.

—Violet, ¿no vienes? —le preguntó Isadora cuando sus compañeros de curso comenzaron a seguir a Lavender Brown en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

—Sí, pero primero tengo que saber que todos están bien. Te veo allí.

A contracorriente de los alumnos que salían, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Violet y Jack llegaron hasta el grupo de aurores que seguía en el Gran Comedor. Dumbledore se había retirado, quizás para arreglar los destrozos.

—Vuestras familias están a salvo —fue lo primero que Shacklebolt les dije cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. —Bill y George han tenido que ir a San Mungo por unos hechizos aturdidores, pero están fuera de peligro —aclaró para los Weasley.

—¿Y los demás? ¿Están todos bien?

Los adultos intercambiaron una mirada circunspecta.

—Sturgis ha desaparecido —soltó Tonks alicaída. —En el callejón Diagón.

Sturgis Podmore era el auror rubio que había estado vigilando el castillo pocos días antes. También era un miembro de la Orden y, por lo que Violet sabía, buen amigo de su padre.

—¿Vosotros tenéis a alguno de los suyos? —preguntó Jack.

—Eso, Jack, es algo que no debe molestarte —le dijo Lupin dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

—¿Qué? ¡Venga ya! ¡Canuto, di algo! —exigió el chico mirando a su padrino.

—Hay un mortífago muerto y otros tres están ahora mismo en los calabozos del Ministerio, pero creemos que estaban bajo el efecto de la maldición _Imperius_ —les explicó Sirius, ignorando la mirada de reproche de Lupin.

—¿Y Neville, profesor Lupin? —preguntó tímidamente Hermione.

—Neville se ha metido en un buen lío. Ahora volved a la Sala Común. Mucho me temo que Dumbledore tiene razón y va a ser una noche dura para algunos de vuestros compañeros.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** No os imagináis las desgracias que se les viene encima a nuestros niños. Y por fin os he presentado a la Jefa de Slytherin: Aurora Sinistra, profesora de Astronomía. Severus Snape no es profesor de Hogwarts en esta realidad (aunque quién sabe, a lo mejor aparece algo más adelante)


	9. La puerta hacia ninguna parte

**Capítulo IX.**

 **La puerta hacia ninguna parte.**

Aunque los elfos domésticos subieron comida a la Sala Común, nadie probó bocado. Tampoco hablaban, ni siquiera susurraban. El equipo de _quidditch_ no se había quitado aún el uniforme; había gente todavía con la cara pintada con los colores de Gryffindor y las pancartas de apoyo se amontonaban en las mesas y en las esquinas. Se sentaron como pudieron por toda la estancia y simplemente esperaron a que llegasen noticias.

Todo parecía parte de una gran y triste fiesta de celebración.

Violet estaba sentada en un escalón de piedra al lado de su hermano. Isadora, permanecía de pie apoyada contra la pared. Tenía el rostro lívido y movía una pierna en un tic nervioso.

—Ahí llegan —dijo alguien en un momento de la tarde.

Todos miraron hacia las ventanas sabiendo a lo que se refería. Varias motas oscuras se acercaban volando. Eran lechuzas. Traían cartas y ejemplares que _El Profeta_ había sacado de manera extraordinaria para contar la noticia.

Violet sentía el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Sirius les había dicho que sus familias estaban a salvo, pero ¿y las familias de sus amigos? ¿Estarían todas bien? Mientras los animales se acercaban la niña pensó que al menos una de las personas que la rodeaban iba a recibir una noticia fatal. Al menos uno de sus compañeros se iría a la cama esa noche habiendo sufrido una terrible pérdida.

Andrew Kirke, de cuarto, fue el que se encargó de abrir la ventana. Las lechuzas entraron acompañadas de una ráfaga de aire helado. Eran seis ejemplares pardos que dieron varias vueltas en el aire buscando donde dejar el correo. Cuatro dejaron caer los periódicos sobre las cabezas de los alumnos antes de volver a salir rumbo a la lechucería. Las otras dos buscaron a destinatarios concretos. Los hermanos Frobisher, Vicky y Phil, recibieron una de las cartas. Él era compañero de curso de Violet. Un chico simpático que a veces tartamudeaba. La segunda fue para Lavender Brown. La chica chilló cuando la lechuza se posó en su hombro y extendió la pata para que desatase el pergamino.

Durante un instante todo el mundo contuvo el aliento. Lavender, Vicky y Phil se habían convertido en el centro de todas las miradas. En ese momento el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Lupin entraron. Los dos se quedaron paralizados al ver la escena. Lupin carraspeó, quizás para que no le temblase la voz, antes de decir:

—Lavender, Victoria, Philip, ¿podéis acompañarnos?

Phil negó con la cabeza en el acto, pero su hermana le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le instó a moverse. Para sorpresas de todos, la profesora McGonagall les dio un abrazo a cada uno cuando llegaron hasta ella. Lavender los siguió tímidamente y Violet agradeció en silencio que Lupin le ofreciese su brazo para apoyarse.

—Al menos treinta y cinco muertos en atentados —la voz de Seamus Finnegan, con su marcado acento irlandés. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia el chico, que se había colocado a mitad de la escalera para ser bien visto mientras leía _El Profeta. —_ A las once y cuarenta de la mañana, un grupo formado por seis encapuchados, presumiblemente mortífagos, ha atacado el callejón Diagón con maldiciones imperdonables —varios dejaron escapar gritos de asombro —y hechizos explosivos. Los daños materiales ascienden a varios miles de galeones y las víctimas mortales alrededor de una veintena, entre las que se encuentran al menos cinco menores —Otro grito. El terror. —El cuerpo de Aurores ha acudido de manera inmediata. En cuestión de minutos el callejón Diagón se ha convertido en un sangriento campo de batalla. A las once y cincuenta y tres, otro ataque ha tenido lugar en el escocés pueblo de Hogsmeade, situado a menos de dos kilómetros del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Han sido los propios habitantes del pueblo junto con los profesores de Hogwarts los que han hecho frente a los mortífagos hasta la llegada de los aurores. No hay alumnos entre las aproximadamente quince víctimas mortales del cruento ataque.

—¿Se sabe quiénes son los muertos, Seamus? —preguntó Dean Thomas apesadumbrado.

—Mañana sacarán una lista con los nombres —respondió el chico tras hojear el periódico.

—¿ Y los mortífagos? ¿Han dado algún nombre? —insistió Dean.

—Me juego mi escoba a que el nombre de los Lestrange está en esa lista —masculló Ginny a su lado.

—Es _mi_ escoba —masculló Jack entre dientes, pero tan tenuemente que sólo Violet lo escuchó.

—Mañana —repitió Seamus. —Mañana darán toda la información.

—Toda la información que quieran darnos —apostilló Cormac McLaggen, que estaba cerca de la chimenea.

—A qué te refieres con eso —saltó Ron con aspereza, porque McLaggen casi nunca hablaba para decir cosas positivas.

—Bueno, es obvio que alguien no hizo bien su trabajo la última vez, y que lo están ocultando —dijo el guardián del equipo de _quidditch_ mirando significativamente hacia Jack y Violet.

—¿Estás queriendo insinuar algo, McLaggen? —saltó Jack a la defensiva.

—No quiero _insinuar_ nada. Estoy afirmando que James Potter falló como auror y hoy han muerto treinta personas.

Un murmullo nervioso recorrió la Sala Común. Violet sintió como se le erizaba el vello del cuello. Tuvo reflejos para agarrar a Jack por la manga del jersey para que no se abalanzase sobre McLaggen.

—¡Menuda estupidez! ¡Mi padre cumplió con su deber! ¡Los ataques de hoy no son consecuencia de nada! Por si no lo sabes, los mortífagos tienen la estúpida manía de ir matando gente.

—¿Cuándo han matado sangre pura? —repuso McLaggen.

—¿Perdona? —esta vez fue Dean quien tuvo que retener a Ginny.

—¡No te hagas la sorprendida, Weasley! Sabes tan bien como yo que sólo van detrás de los hijos de _muggles_ o de los traidores. ¿Un ataque a Hogsmeade, la villa mágica más poblada de Escocia? Habrán muerto muchos de los nuestros.

—¿De los nuestros? —repitió Ginny muy lentamente, mascando cada palabra con incredulidad. —¿A qué te refieres _exactamente_ al decir eso? ¿Acaso una muerte de un nacido de _muggles_ es menos grave?

—¡No! Y-yo no me refería a eso. ¡Cómo iba a decir algo así! —tartamudeó McLaggen, buscando con la mirada a alguien que lo apoyase. Pero todo el mundo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues resulta que lo has dicho, McLaggen.

El muchacho iba a responder, pero la Dama Gorda volvió a abrirse. Todos giraron la cabeza esperando ver entrar a la Jefa de su casa, aunque en su lugar apareció Neville Longbottom. Llevaba la escoba de Jack al hombro y Violet casi pudo jurar que lo escuchó suspirar de alivio. Pero la expresión de Neville no era precisamente tranquilizadora. Parecía desquiciado. Atravesó la Sala Común sin importarle que por el camino fuese empujando a gente. Algunos se quejaron, otros lo miraban sorprendidos porque nunca lo habían visto así.

Llegó a la altura de sus amigos, pero sus ojos únicamente parecían mirar a Jack y a Violet. La niña deseó que no les dijese nada, que pasara de largo y los ignorase. Pero Neville no lo hizo.

—Pensé que éramos familia.

Y luego pasó entre ellos y subió las escaleras.

Nadie dijo nada más.

* * *

Violet no pegó ojo aquella noche.

Se quedó tumbada en la cama con los brazos extendidos y la mirada clavada en la tela escarlata de su cama con dosel. Había corrido las cortinas para que Isadora no la avasallara a preguntas, pero podía oírla murmurar desde la cama de Gloria Jones. Hablaban de los ataques, de los mortífagos y de las víctimas, y sobre todo de los hermanos Frobisher y de Lavender Brown, que no habían vuelto a la Sala Común. Violet hubiera deseado que se callaran y se durmieran, pero no lo hacían.

No dejaba de pensar en Neville.

 _Pensé que éramos familia._

Neville siempre había sido bien recibido en casa de los Potter. Violet lo recordaba en todas las Navidades, en todos los veranos y en todos los cumpleaños de su vida. A él y a su abuela Augusta, que era una mujer seria a la que le gustaba hablar de su hijo Frank cada vez que tenía ocasión. Su presencia en el Valle de Godric era tan natural como la de Sirius o Remus.

Los padres de Neville, unos años mayores que los de Violet, habían sido también aurores y una especie de mentores para ellos. Una pareja joven, que esperaba un hijo en un momento duro de la guerra y que se enfrentaba día tras día a la muerte.

El ataque a los Longbottom se había producido pocos meses después de la desaparición de Harry. Entonces —Violet lo había aprendido el verano anterior, cuando Lily y James le contaron por primera sobre la existencia de la profecía— todo el mundo estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Neville, porque temían que fuese otro objetivo para Voldemort. Dumbledore les ofreció ocultarlos como a los Potter, pero Alice y Frank lo rechazaron, ¿había aquello evitado la entonces presumible muerte del pequeño Harry? Extremaron las medidas de seguridad y siguieron con sus vidas. Iban a trabajar cada día y cumplían con su deber. Y en una de esas secuestraron a Frank.

Todo el mundo se volvió loco. Frank Longbottom era el mejor auror de su generación, no había duda. Él y su mujer habían sido los aurores que más mortífagos habían capturado, más incluso que _Ojoloco_ Moody.

Alice podría haber huido, podría haber cogido a su bebé y haber desaparecido de Reino Unido, pero decidió quedarse y buscarlo, y fue su perdición, porque a ella también se la llevaron.

Aparecieron cuando todos los daban por muerto, muchos meses después. Desorientados, semidesnudos y esqueléticos en mitad de la nada. Aunque sus cuerpos seguían ahí, Frank y Alice se habían ido.

James y Lily participaron en la operación que logró llevar a juicio a uno de los torturadores: Barty Crouch Jr. Fue él quien, en un intento desesperado de ver reducida su condena perpetua, dio los nombres de otros tres mortífagos: Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange. Pero nunca los atraparon.

Quizás fuese por el paralelismo de sus vidas, o porque ellos habían perdido un bebé y un bebé había perdido a sus padres, pero los Potter se involucraron mucho en la vida de Neville Longbottom.

Violet no quería ni imaginarse el sentimiento de traición que había tenido que experimentar el chico si la noticia de que el heredero de Voldemort era en realidad Harry Potter había llegado hasta él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de ser domingo, todo el mundo madrugó. La Sala Común estaba llena de gente antes del amanecer. Violet localizó a su hermano y a sus amigos en su lugar favorito junto a la chimenea. Estaban todos menos Neville.

—¿Qué tal has dormido? —le preguntó Jack.

—Mal. ¿Y vosotros?

—Creo que nadie ha pegado ojo —suspiró Ginny.

—¿Han llegado noticias nuevas? —preguntó la niña.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Todos se quedaron callados en un silencio incómodo hasta que Ron se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Qué demonios le habéis hecho a Neville para que ayer se pusiera así? No estaba en su cama cuando me he despertado, pero estoy seguro de que ayer se acostó a la misma hora que todos.

Violet y Jack se miraron preocupados. Jack le hizo un gesto quedo con la cabeza y Violet supo que no podían decir nada, aún incluso cuando Neville ya conocía el secreto. La niña odiaba tener que ocultárselo también a Ron, Hermione y Ginny pero se lo habían prometido a sus padres.

—¿Y si mejor vamos bajando a desayunar? —propuso el chico, nervioso.

—Yo me voy a quedar a esperar a Isadora —murmuró Violet, como excusa para no tener que pasar más tiempo con ellos. No quería someterse a sus miradas inquisitivas.

Su amiga estaba todavía en el dormitorio, despierta pero metida en la cama. Cuando vio entrar a Violet se incorporó con una sonrisa tímida. Sus otras compañeras habían bajado ya, así que sólo estaban ellas dos.

—Creía que te habrías ido a desayunar —le comentó.

—Preferí esperarte para ir juntas —explicó Violet encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba en su cama, frente a la de Isadora, con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Sabes algo de Phil y su hermana, o de Lavender Brown?

Violet negó. Ni siquiera se había acordado de sus compañeros; estaba demasiado preocupada por Harry. ¿Era posible preocuparse tanto por alguien a quién no conocía?

—Me da miedo que mis padres hayan leído las noticias de _El Profeta —_ reconoció Isadora en un susurro, casi como si en vez de estar hablando con Violet estuviera pensando en voz alta. —Seguro que se ponen histéricos. Todo esto de la magia les asusta mucho, ¿sabes? En el fondo sé que piensan que nos falta un tornillo y que no es normal lo que hacemos. En realidad, a ellos les hubiera gustado que siguiera estudiando en Mayfield.

—¿Dónde?

—Mayfield. Es un internado para chicas en Sussex. Tuve que hacer un montón de pruebas para que me diesen una beca porque mis padres no podían pagarlo. En realidad no estaba tan mal, ¿sabes? Algunas chicas eran un poco estúpidas y se reían de las que teníamos becas, pero en general se portaban bien con nosotras. Cuando la profesora McGonagall se presentó en casa en Navidad para hablarles de Hogwarts casi les da algo porque decían que no podía dejar Mayfield después de todo lo que me había costado entrar.

—Un momento, ¿McGonagall fue a tu casa a decirte que eras una bruja?

—Así es. Ella traía mi carta. Al principio estaban tan impresionados que no se opusieron, pero al día siguiente llegó el primer periódico, leyeron todas esas noticias terribles sobre Quién-Tú-Sabes y mandaron una carta a Hogwarts diciendo que rechazaban mi plaza. Ya os conté que tuvieron que venir del Ministerio de Magia a explicarles que era de verdad un lugar seguro —suspiró profundamente. —Cuando lean lo que pasó ayer seguro que querrán llevarme de vuelta a casa.

—Pero ayer no pasó nada malo en el colegio —repuso Violet. —No pudieron romper las barreras. Hogwarts sí que es un lugar seguro.

—Como si fuera tan fácil convencer a Karen Vaughn.

-oOo-

Cuando se dirigían al Gran Comedor, Lupin las llamó desde el otro lado del corredor. Les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran a él, y las dos amigas lo hicieron obedientemente.

—¿Qué os parece desayunar en mi despacho? —les propuso en un tenso tono jovial.

Isadora miró a Violet sorprendida, pero la chica se encogió de hombros. Tampoco sabía que le pasaba a Lupin. El hombro les pasó un brazo por los hombros y las animó a acompañarlo, así que lo hicieron sin oponer resistencia.

—¿Tostadas? ¿Salchichas? —les preguntó una vez llegaron a su despacho.

Las niñas se sentaron al otro lado del escritorio, que estaba lleno de libros y hojas sueltas. Violet distinguió un trozo de pergamino muy familiar sobre el resto: vio el plano del castillo y como unas motitas se iban moviendo sobre él. Lupin se apresuró a despejar la mesa con un movimiento de varita antes de que Violet pudiera leer alguno de los nombres.

—Salchichas —dijo entonces Violet.

—Yo igual —se apresuró a añadir Isadora.

Los platos aparecieron delante de ellas en cuestión de segundos: salchichas, huevos revueltos y bacon. Lupin sólo tenía una rebanada de pan con mantequilla y mermelada, pero ni siquiera la miró. En su lugar, tenía los ojos clavados a las chicas como si esperaba que hicieran algo. Violet empezó a comer tímidamente, creyendo que lo único que su padrino quería era que desayunasen.

—Y bien, ¿cómo habéis pasado la noche?

—Más o menos —respondió Violet. —¿Y vosotros? Los profesores, digo —se apresuró a añadir.

—Dumbledore, los aurores y varios profesores estuvimos arreglando las protecciones que rodean al castillo hasta muy tarde. El director ha considerado conveniente reforzarlas con más hechizos —les explicó Lupin. Usaba su voz de profesor, y Violet supo que no iba a contarle mucho más, porque en ese momento no era Remus, miembro de la orden, sino el profesor Lupin que daba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.

Las chicas siguieron desayunando en silencio. El profesor las miraba recostado en su silla, como sopesando algo. Violet conocía esa mirada y no le gustaba, porque no auguraba nada bueno.

—Remus, ¿qué ha pasado? —le preguntó despacio, cautelosa.

—Anoche la profesora McGonagall llamó a Philip y Victoria Frobisher, y a Lavender Brown, ¿verdad? —Violet e Isadora asintieron. —Todos los jefes de las casas lo hicieron. Mientras estabais en las Salas Comunes, abrimos las chimeneas para poder comunicarnos con vuestras familias. Tuvimos que mandar notas a pidiéndoles que por favor no colapsasen las redes _flú_ a menos que algo muy grave hubiera pasado… Recibimos una decena de avisos. Uno de ellos fue del padre de vuestro amigo Elliot.

Violet creyó estar bailando con dementores, porque de pronto el ambiente se ensombreció y sintió frío por todo el cuerpo. El hecho de tener un trozo de salchicha pinchado en el tenedor le pareció grotesco, así que lo dejó rápidamente sobre el plato para que cuando Lupin les diese la mala noticia, no la atormentase el hecho de que estuvieron comiendo:

—Su madre estaba en el callejón Diagón. No sobrevivió al ataque.

Isadora soltó un gritito, pero Violet ni siquiera se inmutó. Miraba fijamente a Lupin, como si no hubiera entendido lo que había dicho. Aunque lo había hecho. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba la mujer. Elliot nunca se lo había dicho.

—¿Dónde están ahora Elliot y su hermano, profesor Lupin? —preguntó Isadora con un hilo de voz.

—La profesora Sprout los acompañó a casa anoche. Mañana por la mañana será el entierro.

—Y Vicky, Phil y Lavender, ¿a quién han perdido ellos? —quiso saber entonces Violet.

—Los tíos y un primo de Lavender estaban en el callejón Diagon. Los abuelos de Victoria y Philip vivían en Hogsmeade y fueron víctimas de hechizos cruzados.

* * *

—¿Deberíamos escribirle una carta a Elliot? —propuso Isadora un rato después, cuando se despidieron del profesor Lupin.

—No lo sé, ¿tú que crees?

—Supongo que es lo que tenemos que hacer. Nunca he tenido un amigo cuya madre haya muerto… —musitó Isadora.

—No ha muerto —repuso Violet, tajante. Paró en seco en mitad del corredor y se giró hacia Isadora. Los grandes ojos oscuros de su amiga se abrieron de par en par sorprendida. —La han asesinado. Sirius dice que es importante llamar a las cosas por su nombre. La gente no se muere sin más en la calle. Fueron los mortífagos, ellos mataron a la madre de Elliot. Y mi padre se encargará de mandarlos a todos a Azkaban.

—¿Sabes que a veces das un poco de miedo? —le preguntó Isadora con una sonrisita tímida.

—Sí, posiblemente. No me lo tengas muy en cuenta.

Doblaron la esquina en dirección a las escaleras para subir a la séptima planta. Afuera brillaba un tímido sol de noviembre, pero ninguna tenía ánimos para salir al aire libre.

—¿No es ese Neville Longbottom?

Isadora tenía razón. Neville estaba al final de las escaleras, apoyado contra el pasamanos de piedra de espaldas a ella. Tenía el cabello rubio revuelto en la coronilla y a pesar de ser domingo, se había puesto la túnica escolar. Violet sintió un pellizco en el pecho de culpa, pero decidió que no podría ignorarlo.

—Tengo que hablar con él. Ve empezando la carta para Elliot, por favor —le pidió a su amiga, que no opuso resistencia.

Violet carraspeó para aclararse la garganta mientras terminaba de subir los escalones que le faltaban. Isadora pasó de largo, trotando. Neville giró la cabeza para verla alejarse por el pasillo en dirección al retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero si se percató de la presencia de Violet, no lo hizo saber.

—Neville, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó la chica con un hilo de voz.

—Creo que eso debió pasar hacer algunas semanas, Violet —le cortó él, mordaz. No se giró para mirarla.

—Te prometo que nos hubiera gustado contártelo, pero nos hicieron prometer que no diríamos nada —aseguró Violet. Se colocó a su lado, pero cuando su mano se apoyó en el brazo del chico, él lo retiró rápidamente. Violet intentó no llorar. —A nosotros también nos lo ocultaron.

—¿No crees que merecía saberlo? ¿Qué me incumbía? —le increpó Neville.

Violet se hizo pequeña en su sitio. El chico por fin se giró para mirarla y cuando sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los de la niña, su expresión hosca se suavizó un poco. Arqueó las cejas y suspiró pesadamente.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad —insistió Violet. —Y Jack también lo siente.

—Ya, ya lo sé… —Neville se frotó la nariz. —Ni siquiera es culpa vuestra. Es todo cosa de Dumbledore. Él… —parecía confundido, como si estuviera intentando poner en orden sus ideas: —Yo sé que es un gran mago, Violet. Lo respeto. Y antes… bueno, antes de saber que _él_ no estaba muerto, creía todo eso de la Profecía. Todo lo que he aprendido durante este tiempo: las historias, los hechizos, los recuerdos… Me ha dicho que no cambia nada, pero miente. Lo cambia todo. Además… ¿qué hace él aquí?

—¿Dumbledore? —preguntó Violet, sin comprender.

—Malfoy —Neville señaló una figura que atravesaba el rellano del séptimo piso, a lo lejos.

—¿Nos ha oído?

—No lo sé. Quizás. Pero ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Demasiado arriba para su nido de serpientes.

No hizo falta que Neville le dijese nada, porque en cuanto echó a andar Violet supo que lo iban a seguir.

El cabello rubio platino de Malfoy giró en una esquina en dirección al ala oeste, una zona sin aulas ni nada remotamente interesante como para acudir un domingo por la mañana. Tuvieron que esperar agazapados, pegados al muro mientras el chico caminaba a paso ligero por un pasillo largo y decorado con cuadrados que mostraban paisajes vacíos —la mayoría de sus ocupantes posiblemente preferían estar en una zona más transitada— y tapetes. Volvió a girar a la izquierda, y Neville y Violet aprovecharon para correr hacia la siguiente esquina.

Neville asomó un poco la cabeza.

—No puede ser… —siseó, impresionado.

Invadida por la curiosidad Violet también miró. Malfoy daba vueltas frente a una pared desnuda. Musitaba algo que no podían oír. De pronto, de la nada, las piedras de la pared comenzaron a vibrar y una puerta de madera de doble hoja apareció. Neville tiró de Violet para que se escondiera mientras Draco se aseguraba de que no había nadie cerca. Cuando volvieron a mirar, la puerta estaba desapareciendo.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡He vuelto! Tras un parón más largo de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado. Y mucho me temo que el siguiente tardará lo mismo. Este ni he podido corregirlo, más que nada por las ganas de que lo pudierais leer pronto. ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! Aunque pobrecito Elliot, mi niño, qué duro va a ser. Pero así es la guerra, siempre salen perdiendo los inocentes.

Y bueno, Neville ya sabe que el "verdadero" Elegido está ahí fuera vivito y coleando. Tengo muchas ganas de que salga ya Harry, pero es que estos niños tienen clases hasta Navidad. En fin, ya queda menos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis el fic desde las sombras, y sobretodo muchas a gracias a todos los que os tomáis la molestia en comentar y en hacerme saber que estáis ahí.

A los nuevos que habéis llegado ahora os digo bienvenidos, y a los que estabais de antes, ¡bienvenidos de nuevo!


End file.
